


Dahl University since 1876

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, College Football, College Parties, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Emotional Rollercoaster, Gym Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freshman fifteen. Fifteen pounds of junkfood and bad choices, the inevitable fate that happens to every incoming college student. Rhys included. So Rhys, a college Sophomore, decides to face his greatest horror....the campus gym. <br/>Rhys started off going to work off his pot belly, but ends up continuing his workouts for quite a different reason....Axton. Star quarterback, Dahl University heartthrob, the big man on campus...with an extremely nice ass. Rhys finds himself ogling the sandy haired man from a distance, until Axton seems to take an unexpected liking to the awkward young man.</p>
<p> Awkward college relationships ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rec Center

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm gross and college AU's are my weakness. Expect an awkward little computer engineer Rhys and a slightly douchy star quarterback Axton. Let the shenanigans begin!

“Vaughnnnn, c’mon _please?_ ” Rhys whined childishly from his position behind the kitchen counter.

His russet haired counterpart shook his head diligently from the couch where he sat nose deep in a textbook the size of a Thesaurus and shoved his glasses up his nose just slightly.

“Rhys, you’re being a big baby. Just go! It’s not like anybody gives a crap if you go to the gym alone. Plenty of people go to the gym alone. Everybody is there to sweat and work their ass off. They seriously are not going to give the fact that you are there by yourself a second thought.” Vaughn argued flipping the page of his book, highlighting a few parts, and then leaning over to scribble some notes on his tablet.

Rhys groaned out pathetically and let his shoulder drop, throwing Vaughn a downright ridiculous pout.

“But Vaughnnnn I don’t want to go alone, I’ve never been before and I don’t want to be that out of shape loser with no friends on the treadmill by myselffff.” Rhys whimpered over dramatically, tapping the rim of his Camelbak water bottle on the countertop.

“Rhys, I have a ton of homework. I’ll go with you some other time. Nobody will think you are a loser with no friends if you go by yourself. Seriously.” Vaughn huffed giving Rhys an un-amused look from his perch on the second hand, dumpy couch.

Rhys made a distressed noise and slumped slightly, realizing that he was getting nowhere in his futile attempt to get Vaughn to join him in his stupid journey to the campus Rec Center. In his one and a half years having called Dahl University his home, he’d never once set foot in the campus gym…and he’d suffered for it of course. He was unsatisfied with the small pooch of a belly he’d picked up as a result of his horrid eating habits and too little exercise. Constantly being behind a computer running code was great for his future…but not so great for his physical wellness. His arms could use some definition and he was ready for his legs to look a little less like a couple of pale, wet noodles.

Rhys grimaced at the thought.

“Fine.” Rhys groaned out in defeat.

The lanky, amber haired man stuffed his water bottle into his backpack along with his gym clothes and swung the bag up onto his shoulders.

“But you owe me a pizza or something for leaving me hanging like this.” Rhys snarled as he headed for the front door of their shared apartment.

Vaughn rolled his eyes at his much taller roommate and chuckled slightly.

“Doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose of you going to the gym?” Vaughn sang coyly.

Rhys growled in Vaughn’s direction and ripped the door open wide.

“Oh shut up Vaughn.” Rhys snarled before heading out the front entryway.

Rhys unlocked his bike from the front porch and gently guided it down the two flights of stairs to the sidewalk below. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning, the cool air nipping at the nape of Rhys’ neck through his University hoodie. The young man shivered slightly and swung his leg up over the bicycle, settling himself in the seat with ease. At least it wasn’t hot, Rhys thought to himself, and the cool weather made the trek to the gym that much easier.

The young man raced down the sidewalks, across the four-way stop and the cross walk, the streets basically empty with the weekend. Nobody wanted to be up on campus during this weekend. Everybody was sleeping in, or off visiting family, maybe doing some homework or catching up on studying. Weekends weren’t normally so quiet, especially not on a Saturday. Saturday normally meant game day and the students would already be out tailgating near the massive stadium or preparing for the big game. The college was normally teeming with life, but this weekend was different.

It was bye week, meaning no game day and a very calm and laid back college campus for the day.

Rhys smiled as he gently glided down a large hill, watching the trees beside him whip by one after the other. Their leaves were already changing with the onset of October weather, their girths rendered gorgeous reds, oranges and yellows.

His bike tires crunched the over stray leaves that had drifted onto the sidewalk and Rhys found himself swerving every so often to purposely run over some of the fallen foliage. The world around him just oozed the essences of fall. The time of year filled with hot chocolate, sweater weather, and lovers cuddling beneath warm sheets.

Rhys grimaced.

What a disgusting, stupid word. At this point Rhys was about done with dating, love, or chasing the dream of finding that ‘special someone’. His first semester in college had done nothing but leave him a heartbroken wreck after his boyfriend of eight months up and left him for another man.

Rhys frowned darkly.

He didn’t want to think about that. Today was too pretty and full of promise to be dwelling on exes and things of the past. That was far behind him now. He was in a promising field, destined for greatness and he was determined to make something of himself. Stupid things like relationships just weren’t for him. He didn’t have time for that entire mess. He just needed to focus on himself and his studies.

The young man rolled his bike gently to the racks and looked up at the massive Rec center before him. The building was fairly new, the paint shiny and glistening in the early sunlight, its many windows reflecting down onto the grass below. Rhys sighed out and locked his bike up reluctantly. He’d never hear the end of it from Vaughn if he turned around now. Vaughn was all about exercising and keeping healthy. He was strict about his health shakes and his calorie counting. Rhys was considerably…less concerned about all of that and Vaughn wouldn’t let him forget it. Vaughn was constantly on his case about getting healthy and changing his horrid eating habits.

Rhys supposed Vaughn’s constant nagging and pestering had finally gotten the better of him and so here he was….about to absolutely embarrass the crap out of himself. Rhys groaned and headed inside hesitantly, pushing the glass door open with a good shove. The interior of the Rec center was enormous, high ceilings and what seemed like miles of workout equipment that went on for as far as the eye could see.

The amber haired man sauntered up to one of the many desks and the young woman dressed in all Dahl University green flashed him a brilliant smile.

“Well goodmorning! Student or new member?” She questioned happily.

She had definitely had more than one cup of coffee this morning.

“Uh, student, but it’s my first time here.” Rhys replied shrugging his shoulders up.

“Great! Well let me sign you up for a locker and put you into the system! Could I have your student ID and pin number?” She said brushing back some of her curly blonde locks from her face.

Rhys handed over his ID and gave her his pin and the young woman’s fingers were racing across the keyboard, clacking away eagerly as she entered all his information. A few more clicks later she was handing Rhys a pamphlet that had a map of the Rec center, information on classes, and his locker number with its combination.

“There you go, all set! You have a spectacular day!” The young woman chimed.

“Uh, you too.” Rhys muttered.

Rhys just couldn’t find it in himself to match the young woman’s level of cheer, especially not when he knew he was only here to make a fool of himself and prove just how out of shape he actually was.

One trip to the locker room later Rhys changed into a pair of simple black athletic shorts and a tight fitted workout shirt that Vaughn had given him last Christmas in hopes that it might encourage Rhys to start joining Vaughn at the gym. Well it hadn’t, but here he was now and Vaughn was ‘too busy’ to join him.

Rhys growled under his breath and slammed his locker shut after applying a hearty amount of deodorant and grabbed his water bottle huffily. The young man slowly made his way into the sea of workout machines and picked a treadmill near the right side of the room away from most the other people. Rhys was pretty sure he wanted to be as far away from everybody as physically possible, that way it was less painful when he made an utter idiot of himself.

Rhys set his Camelbak in the holster on the machine’s front and attached the safety strap to his slender wrist. He set the speed to a brisk walk and decided that was a good start off, he didn’t want to push himself too quickly. Rhys jammed in his earphones and pressed randomize on his phone, tucking the device into his front pocket as he settled into the pace of the treadmill.

The young man tried to breathe out steadily as he power walked, the music playing steadily in his ears. Rhys looked around the room as he felt his heart begin to pump quicker. The exercise felt good on his body, the wonderful feeling of pushing himself flooding down over his bones. So what if he was alone, this felt good and nobody else seemed to be paying much attention to him. In fact everybody else in the room seemed to be in their own little worlds, completely consumed in their workouts.

Rhys scanned the room as he walked, taking a moment to people watch. There was a blonde woman to his far left that had on a pair of shorts that he was pretty sure could pass for underwear they were so short. And there was a guy directly behind her, his motives for picking that treadmill quite obvious as his eyes followed along with every motion from her rear end.

Rhys chuckled to himself and tried his hardest to keep a steady pace.

Twenty minutes on the machine left Rhys feeling pretty good about himself. His legs hurt slightly and he’d nearly downed half of his water bottle, but that aside, he figured he wasn’t doing half bad. He was going to be sore tomorrow, he could feel it in his calves already…but this was indeed a start.

Rhys peered around the room once more, trying to power through to his goal of forty minutes that he’d set for himself, and that…was when he saw _him._

Rhys swallowed hard and nearly tripped over his own feet as he caught sight of possibly the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his goddamned _life_ just a couple treadmills ahead of him.

Well, the guy was gorgeous from the back side that was for sure, and anybody with an ass that great had to be a pretty picture on the other end, Rhys thought to himself wryly. He was pretty sure the guy’s ass had been carved by the Gods themselves, or something along those lines.

Rhys cocked his head to the side, watching in enthrallment as the young man jogged at a much faster pace than Rhys himself. The guy was ridiculously cut, the muscles in his arms swollen, his calves toned, and his thighs powerful. Rhys could feel his throat run dry as he watched with enthuse, the blonde haired man’s athletic shorts swaying with every movement from his thick legs.

The guy looked like a complete _powerhouse._

“ _Christ…”_ Rhys whispered under his breath as he watched the other man’s ass diligently.

God what he wouldn’t do to just bury his face between those cheeks of steel.

Rhys immediately blushed bright at the thought and cursed himself mentally, anxiously taking a look around the room to make sure nobody else had noticed him ogling. Thankfully everybody still seemed completely consumed in their workouts.

What was the harm? Rhys thought shrugging.

Watching that gorgeous man sure did make his workout a lot easier that was for damned sure. Rhys lost himself in drooling over every aspect of the sandy haired man and continued on his slightly quicker pace.

Rhys could see the sheen of sweat glistening off the other man’s thick shoulders, the suntanned skin exposed by the cutoff sleeves of his muscle shirt. Rhys shuddered slightly. Now that was a sight he could certainly get used to. Rhys instantly hoped the man was a gym regular.

 

 

The sandy haired man adjusted the speed on his treadmill idly, almost there, almost done, just a little more. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, the glorious feeling of a good workout settling down into his bones. A morning workout to start off his free day had him feeling light and fantastic.

Axton breathed out as his eyes looked up into the workout mirrors surrounding the back wall nearest to him, and he furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.

The gym was relatively empty for a Saturday, just a few stragglers here and there…but there was one that seemed to catch his eye just a few rows back. Axton prided himself on knowing a good amount of people and he was on first name basis with most the gym regulars, but this one…this one was new. He was tall, lanky, with wavy amber hair pushed back and styled messily, little tendrils having come loose with the activity. Axton cocked his head.

The kid was downright gorgeous…well for a nerdy looking thing.

Axton allowed himself to peer at the young man for a few moments.

What in the world was the kid looking at so diligently? Axton thought to himself narrowing his eyes.

After a few moments of trying to figure out what the other young man was staring at…realization suddenly hit him. The kid was staring at _him._ More specifically his _ass._

Axton snorted to himself and laughed slightly.

The kid was ogling his ass like it was the last thing he’d ever do, obviously he hadn’t figured out that Axton could actually _see_ him staring from the mirrors reflection. Axton grinned slightly. Well, this was certainly an interesting situation.

 

 

Rhys looked down to switch songs for a moment and when his eyes flicked back up the eye candy of a man was stopping his treadmill and gently plucking out his earphones. Rhys watched diligently, curious to finally get a glimpse of the face that went with that gorgeous body, the amber haired man’s pace slowing slightly.

Then the other man turned.

Rhys nearly choked on his spit and immediately dropped his gaze as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He knew _exactly_ who that hunk of a man was. In fact there were few people that attended Dahl University that _didn’t_ know who he was.

Axton Jones.

Star quarterback, pristine athlete, and just about every man and woman’s heartthrob. He was a well known flirt, party animal, and loose cannon. Everybody on campus knew his name. He’d been a long shot during his Sophomore year and turned out to be one of the best quarterbacks in Dahl University history.

And _god damn_ was he _gorgeous._

Rhys sighed, of course the guy he’d been staring at would be the biggest jock, and presumably the biggest jerk on campus.

Why couldn’t he have been some hot stud that would actually be into _me?_ Rhys thought in dismay.

Why didn’t they ever go for the lanky, computer nerd types?

Rhys just grumbled under his breath and hit the stop button on his own treadmill. He figured he was done for the day, and done ogling guys way out of his league. Not that ogling really _hurt._ There wasn’t anything wrong with just…looking. Rhys gently wrapped up his IPod and tucked it into his shorts pocket. Rhys collected his things and looked up just in time to watch in horror as the sandy haired young man made his way directly toward Rhys.

The guy didn’t just walk.

He _strutted._

Like a peacock in full bloom, chest out, swagger dripping from his every step like liquid gold. He had a sway to him like Rhys had never seen before in his life. The guy just _oozed_ confidence. He walked toward Rhys like he owned the very ground that he walked upon. Rhys swallowed hard, the action popping his ears and clenching his throat. Was he actually coming over to Rhys? Was this really happening?

Rhys suddenly felt all the breath leave him in one fleeting moment and his palms were about three times sweatier than seconds previous.

Their eyes collided then, mismatched blue and brown crashing into glistening pine green.

Rhys suddenly found himself locked in a tantalizing stare that left him breathless and stunned, his body and mind simply failing him as he lost himself in blazing orbs. Rhys suddenly wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Numb was a good way of describing it. Like ice water had suddenly been poured down into his veins and even his own name escaped him.

The young man slung a towel over his massive shoulder and passed directly by the stunned looking other male.

A lopsided grin spread out across the gorgeous man’s lips as he stared Rhys down and he threw the lanky young man a smooth wink before heading off to the locker rooms casually.

Rhys stood dead still, clutching his water bottle for dear life.

Had Axton just… _winked_ at him??

Rhys felt like his stomach was about to drop right out of his ass.

Had he…known Rhys was staring?

Rhys could sense himself going white as a sheet as he peered around the room…and caught sight of the mirrored walls that he really hadn’t taken into consideration before.

Oh god…Rhys thought in horror.

He could see his reflection in the lengthy mirrors, looking horrified as he realized that the other man most likely had known the entire time Rhys was drooling over his backside. Rhys looked to the locker room door, then to the treadmill and slapped a palm over his forehead.

Rhys was pretty sure he was about the same color as a newly picked tomato. The young man hurried to the locker rooms, praying with all his heart that he wouldn’t run into Axton, gathered his things and headed back to his and Vaughn’s apartment with what little dignity he had left.

Rhys rolled the incident through his head over and over again. Obviously the other man hadn’t exactly been offended by his staring…and the wink hadn’t felt like some mean teasing attempt…it had felt genuinely seductive.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together as he jammed his bike between the bars of their front porch and locked it tight.

Could _the_ Axton Jones…actually be into guys? Rhys scoffed at the ridiculous thought. The guy was known for being the biggest womanizer on campus. There was no way he’d be into someone like Rhys. The amber haired man frowned at the thought. Axton chased women that gave supermodels a run for their money, why in the hell would he even give an awkward computer nerd a passing glance?

But he had, Rhys thought.

Even if it had only been for a moment…

 

 

The week goes by with little event. Wednesday brings a cold front and the world goes from ‘sweater weather’ to ‘full on jacket weather’. The cool air was a welcome entity for Rhys. He enjoyed the winter weather and didn’t complain much. The colder mornings made rolling out of bed for class a little rougher but other than that he was happy with the chill left behind in the air.

Rhys keeps up his gym schedule every day religiously, and his workouts have become a little easier.

And every day…Axton is there too.

Rhys does everything within his power to avoid the other man at all costs, too embarrassed to actually look him the eye after the event at the beginning of the week. Rhys thought about changing the time he ventured to the gym, but he really only had this window for his workout.

For the entire week, Rhys does good to narrowly avoid the gorgeous other man. When he saw Axton at the treadmills, Rhys opted to run the indoor track instead. When he spotted Axton using the weight machines, Rhys opted to just slip into the room filled with workout bicycles. The more distance Rhys kept between him and Axton, the better. He was not about to have to face all that embarrassment again.

The amber haired young man stepped off the treadmill with a sigh and groaned out as he dragged himself to the locker room. He had an extra hour before he really needed to go home and study, so he figured he had a little time to relax in the gym sauna. Rhys undressed himself slowly and slammed his locker shut, wrapping just a towel around his slender waist and sauntering toward the labeled room.

Rhys pulled the door open and was instantly hit by the wave of steamy warmth billowing from the small space. Rhys sighed against the thick heat and let the door shut behind him.

He slumped down onto the wooden bench next to the wall and rotated his shoulder slightly. The overbearing heat slipped down into his every nerve, his every pore, and it was exactly what his worn body had needed after a particularly long day.

It was only after a few moments of being within the confines of the sauna did Rhys feel a set of eyes on him. The young man parted his lids and gazed around the room, only to nearly choke on his spit as his eyes fell on the other party occupying the space.

Of all the people.

Rhys swallowed thickly and felt his back stiffen as their eyes crashed together, nearly as hard as the first time their gazes had met. Rhys adverted his eyes shyly and tried to calm himself down by occupying himself with the suddenly very interesting tiles on the floor.

The sandy haired young man had a towel slung low around his waist, big arms folded causally up behind his head. Rhys was pretty sure the guy didn’t have an inch of fat on him to be spoken of. He was all lean, _hard_ muscle.

And he had the _stupidest_ grin plastered across his thin lips. A very similar expression to a child that was up to no good, and knew it.

The silence weighed heavy over the two of them, Rhys still refusing to acknowledge that the other man even existed.

Finally, after moments of heavy quiet, the other man spoke.

“Soooo…I know just about everybody on this campus and I definitely know all the regulars around this gym…but for some reason…I don’t seem to know _you._ I think that needs to change darlin’, name’s Axton, yours?” The bigger male chimed in a smooth, cocky tone that had Rhys caught between wanting to gag and wanting melt.

“Oh I know who you are.” Rhys snorted without really meaning to.

Rhys immediately realized how rude his comment had come off and quickly opened his mouth to try and awkwardly correct it, but the other young man had already erupted into a fit of hearty laughter. Rhys clenched his jaw shut awkwardly.

Axton waved his hand slightly, trying to calm himself down after the wild laughter and sighed.

“So, my reputation precedes me. Can’t say I’m surprised. Still didn’t catch your name though.” Axton chuckled raising an eyebrow at the amber haired man.

Rhys coughed into his palm and cleared his throat.

“Uh, Rhys. It’s Rhys.” The lanky young man managed to croak out.

Axton grinned wider and nodded.

“Rhys…” The other man repeated, as if testing the name on his tongue diligently, running it through his teeth.

“Well, nice ta meet ya. Major? Year?” Axton questioned curiously.

“Computer engineer. Sophomore, you?” Rhys questioned in return, trying hard to even out his tone of voice.

“Geology. Junior.” Axton replied throwing Rhys a ‘to die for’ smile.

Rhys felt his heart patter against the inside of his chest.

“Wouldn’t have taken you for a Geology major honestly.” Rhys chuckled.

“Yeah, most don’t. So guessin’ you’re new around the gym huh?” Axton asked smoothly.

Rhys shrugged.

“That obvious?” Rhys admitted grimacing.

Axton just laughed and cracked his knuckles.

“A little. You ever need a workout partner I can show you some easy routines that won’t leave you too sore in the morning if you want? Unless…you know, you _want_ to be sore…because I’ve got routines for that too.” Axton threw the offer out slyly followed up with a little wink.

Rhys felt his cheeks heat up with color and he just stared wide eyed at the other man.

Was that meant to be suggestive? Rhys thought to himself in panic. Because it sure _sounded_ that way.

“You know little lift routines, get you in shape real quick. How’s that sound?” Axton added in that cocky little manner that just clung to him like silk.

Rhys coughed slightly and nodded.

“Uh…yeah…that sounds good…I mean I wouldn’t want to bother you I know you are pretty busy with training and all…” Rhys started but the other man quickly cut him off.

“Naw!! No trouble at all, in fact I’d kinda like to get to know you better. You seem interestin’ kid. So tomorrow, same time?” Axton purred sweetly.

“S-Sure.” Rhys stuttered.

With that Axton lifted up off the bench, his towel nearly falling down his powerful hips and Rhys found his eyes lingering just a little too long on the big man’s sweaty, rock hard abdomen. Rhys snapped his eyes back upward and gulped loudly.

“See ya tomorrow darlin’.” The sandy haired man cooed before heading out the door and leaving Rhys to sit alone with his thoughts.

Rhys wasn’t even entirely sure what all had just happened…but he was sure that he wasn’t exactly against it.

 


	2. Behind all these Library Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kisses are literally some of my favorite scenes to write. ;)

Behind all these Library Books

**Two Weeks Later:**

Rhys threw on one of his thicker hoodies, pulling the heavy sleeves down to his wrists and straightening out the hem. The young man grabbed his backpack from the desk in the corner of his room and slung it over his shoulder hurriedly. He rushed through the kitchen, grabbing a muffin off the counter in haste and stuffed it in his mouth before reaching for the front door.

Vaughn was sprawled across the couch, still adorned in nothing more than a pair of over-worn plaid pajamas. The russet haired man cocked an eyebrow at his roommate and sat up halfway, offering Rhys a confused glare.

“Where are you going so early…and in such a hurry?” Vaughn questioned narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Rhys swallowed his bite of muffin loudly and shrugged his shoulders up innocently.

“Goin’ to the library to study, why?” Rhys replied shifting his backpack.

Vaughn grunted and continued to give Rhys a downright accusative look.

“It’s like eight in the morning. You _never_ study at eight in the morning Rhys.” Vaughn commented dryly.

Rhys sighed out heavily and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Fine. I’m going to the library to help Ax with some Physics homework. Is that alright _mom?”_ Rhys breathed sarcastically.

Vaughn groaned out and shook his head.

“Seriously? Rhys, that guy is trouble!! You and I both know that. The last two weeks it’s been, ‘oh I’m going to work out with Axton’ or ‘see you later Vaughn, gunna go grab lunch with Axton’. That guy does not make friends like you ‘just because’ he’s using you Rhys! C’mon wake up he obviously just wants something from you.” Vaughn grumbled darkly.

Rhys shot Vaughn a dirty look and snorted loudly.

“Wow Vaughn. I did not expect that coming from you of all people. Axton’s not that bad. He’s helping me get in shape, I’m helping him pass Physics. Win, win. Like a trade? And he’s actually a pretty nice guy. Sue me for wanting to hang out with him jeez.” Rhys snarled.

Vaughn rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god Rhys, I have known you for my _entire_ life. Don’t act like I’m stupid, I know you aren’t just hanging out with him because you are super interested in getting in shape. I know exactly how you act whenever you’ve got a crush, and trust me you’ve got it bad. You do NOT need to be CRUSHING on that ape!!” Vaughn said exasperatedly.

Rhys bit his bottom lip and shoved his eyebrows together angrily.

He hated that Vaughn could see straight through his act. Nothing ever got past Vaughn, and honestly Rhys should have known this by now.

“I do not have a crush on him. Don’t be ridiculous.” Rhys argued.

Vaughn shot Rhys a dead-pan expression and shook his head slowly.

“Yeah. Sure, of _course_ you don’t have a crush on him. Because you know, you only talk about the guy like twenty-four seven. I am pretty sure you have repeated every story of you two’s little ‘get-togethers’ to me five times each and if I hear you say one more thing about his ass, I am literally going to gag. C’mon Rhys, seriously.” Vaughn spouted off dully.

The amber haired man frowned and looked down at his sneakers in a slight display of defeat.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little crush.” Rhys retorted stubbornly.

Vaughn sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders.

“Rhys, you and I both know there is no such thing as a ‘little crush’ in your book. I just don’t want you getting hurt bro. You’re my best friend and that guy…he’s…not exactly the best person you know? I’m worried honestly.” Vaughn said in a little bit of a softer tone.

“I’m fine Vaughn, c’mon bro give me a little credit. Yeah he’s hot and all, but I’m fine. We’re friends, I like hanging out with him, it’s fine. I’ll be ok.” Rhys reassured, giving Vaughn a confident smile.

Vaughn made an unsure noise in his throat.

“Fine Rhys. Fine…but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Vaughn grumbled.

Rhys scoffed and yanked the front door open with an insistent tug.

“Oh whatever Vaughn, you worry too much. We’re friends, just friends.” Rhys repeated tossing Vaughn a small smirk before slamming the door shut behind him.

Vaughn slumped back down onto the couch with a great expel of breath.

“Goddammit Rhys…” The shorter man sighed.

The venture to the campus library was short, the cool air nipping through Rhys’ wavy locks pleasantly. The young man eagerly locked his bike up out front and looked up to the massive front entrance of the old building. A familiar set of pine green eyes were almost immediately on him.

“Rhys! Hey!” Axton boomed waving from his position leaned against the front wall of the library.

Rhys grinned shyly and waved slightly, heading over to the much bigger other man with his hands buried deep in the front pocket of his jacket.

Axton offered Rhys a confident grin and grabbed Rhys by the shoulder as soon as he got close enough. Rhys teetered slightly and laughed along with Axton as the other young man ruffled his wavy amber locks playfully.

“How ya doin’ nerd?” Axton joked lightly.

Rhys wriggled out of the other man’s grip and giggled slightly.

“Good. How about you jock?” Rhys teased right back.

Axton made a fake distressed noise and clutched his chest playfully.

“Ouch! When did you get so mean darlin’! Those are hurtful words.” Axton scolded pouting dramatically as he steered Rhys toward the front doors.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rhys snorted chuckling.

Axton lead the way and Rhys simply followed as the other man lead him to the very back of the library, weaving through the heavy shelves that rose up to the ceilings like a great maze. Axton’s mouth was already off running, telling Rhys tales of this and that and Rhys was doing his best to keep up with the conversation. Something about football, something that happened during practice, yadda, yadda, yadda. The older man had resorted to dumbing down the football talk seeing as Rhys really didn’t know the first thing about the sport.

Axton had been exceptionally offended to hear Rhys had only ever attended three football games in his time at University.

The sandy haired man finally settled on a small couch next to a little table at the very back of the library, tucked away amongst the labyrinth of shelves. Rhys was pretty sure they’d entered the part of the library where the books hadn’t been touched in _years._

It was a weird choice in places to study, but Rhys wasn’t about to question.

The lanky man gently eased himself down onto the couch and Axton flopped out next to him, shaking Rhys slightly.

Axton hung his arms over the back of the couch and groaned out as Rhys opened up his backpack and flopped a whole binder full of notes down onto the table before them.

“Alright what’s the damage, get out that homework, no slacking big guy.” Rhys commanded shaking a playful finger at the other man.

Axton grumbled under his breath and yanked his worn, green rut sack open, dragging out a heavy book, calculator and three sheets full of problems that had yet to have been accomplished. Rhys had to admit, the other man certainly was no star in the mathematical department that was for sure.

Rhys grabbed the homework out of Axton’s big hands and tutted softly at the first problem, which Axton had attempted to do on his own.

“Well…you got…half of this right.” Rhys shrugged grabbing his calculator and setting it down on the table lightly.

“Half? Well…that’s better than two days ago. But half still ain’t passin’. Shit why is this crap so hard?” Axton groaned tapping the end of his pencil against the old wooden table in front of him.

“True. Half is better than none. It’s not that hard, you just have to work at it. Here, let’s run through it again.” Rhys chuckled as the other man leaned in and Rhys went back over the correct steps that were needed for the problem.

Axton watched diligently, doing what he could, asking Rhys questions when he got stuck, and listening when Rhys told him what he’d done wrong. Rhys paused as he let Axton work out the problem on his own, smiling slightly and thinking back to what Vaughn had said before he’d left the house that morning.

Axton sounded extremely genuine when asking Rhys questions…and the friendship sure didn’t seem one sided to him. Axton always asked how his day had been, how his classes were going, and things like that. The past two weeks had been really nice. It wasn’t like Rhys’ didn’t have friends. He did, but most of them were also computer engineers. None of them were as… _interesting_ as Axton.

Axton was loud, confident, smooth and even a bit overwhelming. He wasn’t afraid of anything, and half the campus seemed to at least be acquaintances with the popular young man. Every time he’d gone to grab a quick lunch with Axton at the UC, there were always others that came over and wanted to talk. But Axton had always cut the conversation short, and had gone right back to giving his full attention to Rhys.

It was strange, if Rhys was going to be totally honest.

Axton was a celebrity in his own right, on campus at least…and yet he was choosing to hang out with a nerdy computer engineer instead of his football buddies. Rhys felt a pang of discomfort twist in his gut. He didn’t want Vaughn to be right…really he didn’t.

But what if he was?

What of this was all part of something more…something that Axton wanted to gain…maybe he was using Rhys…

“Hey, Rhys? Earth to Rhys! Did I do this right, dunno doesn’t look right to me.” Axton said suddenly, jarring Rhys right out of his deep train of thought.

Rhys coughed and grabbed the paper, looking it over with keen eyes.

A wide grin broke across his slender face and he looked to Axton with proud eyes.

“Well would you look at that, guess you football jerks aren’t all as dull as you come off. You got it!” Rhys teased wriggling his eyebrows at the bigger man.

Axton chuckled and narrowed his eyes at the lanky man.

“Hey now, best watch it computer nerd, I might give you a swirly of something, maybe a wedgie? You know keep it real oldschool.” Axton said grinning wide.

Rhys just giggled and shook his head in response.

“Alright, now on to the next one. Like I said, no slacking sir.” Rhys scolded scooting the paper back toward Axton’s reach.

“Alright, alright, I’m on it teach.” Axton muttered smiling.

The two men sat there, an hour and a half passing before Axton finally made it to the last problem, the sandy haired man now able to work almost all the way through them with only choking so often and having to ask Rhys for help.

Axton’s bright eyes flicked toward Rhys momentarily.

“How are you this good at this stuff? I mean…man it’s so easy for you.” Axton chuckled.

Rhys shrugged genuinely.

“Dunno. I’ve always just been really good at figuring things out. I’m good at studying, observing, you know?” Rhys said grinning.

Axton snorted loudly.

“Oh I know you’re good at _observing_ things.” Axton replied wryly.

Rhys cocked his head.

“Whaddya mean?” Rhys scoffed furrowing his eyebrows.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you very diligently ‘observing’ my ass that first day at the gym. You really should check for mirrors before drooling that hard over someone, y’know just for future reference.” Axton chuckled cheekily.

Rhys felt his cheeks fill with heated color and his mouth bobbed open just slightly, his hands curling tightly around his pencil in embarrassment.

Axton cocked an eyebrow at the young man beside him and laughed at the blush running rampant across his counterpart’s thin cheekbones.

“I-I-…uh…s-s-sorry…” Rhys stuttered his eyes hitting the floor.

Axton’s smile widened across his square features, clear amusement washing over his face smoothly.

“Sorry? What’s there to be sorry for? I don’t blame you for starin’, I worked hard for this ass. Someone better be fuckin’ staring at it or I’d be offended!” Axton scoffed offering Rhys’ a devilish smile.

A thick smile forced its way across Rhys’ lips and a small giggle slipped out.

“God Axton…” Rhys chuckled shaking his head at the other man.

The two men shared in laughter for a moment, until it finally died down and silence fell over the pair. Rhys’ eyes drifted over to Axton’s and they seemed to pause there for a moment, soaking each other in, gazes connecting in such a way that it was making Rhys’ heart beat faster.

With that big hands were sliding up to cup Rhys’ chin softly. Axton’s palms were rough and calloused, made that way by rough treatment and hard work. Rhys’ drew in a shaky, slow breath at the touch, his eyes wide and his brain scrambling to decipher the unexpected advancement.

Axton paused, his eyes glistening in the low light, a look that was something like determination washed over his brow. He took a side glance, looking around the library once more, as if to reassure himself that they were indeed alone.

Which they were.

The only things around them were dust coated books and unfinished homework.

Rhys could feel his heart in his throat, his senses exploding into a bright swirl of mixed emotions. Nervousness, excitement, embarrassment, surprise… _eagerness._

Rhys could see the other man draw in a thick breath, the air whistling past his lips and then…he was leaning forward.

Axton’s lips pressed to Rhys’ softly, in a way that did not match the brutish man that Rhys had spent the last two weeks getting to know. Axton was rough around the edges, and the gentle nature of the kiss was shocking at the very least. Rhys stared wide eyed, hands curled into tight balls at his sides, frozen and absolutely stunned.

Axton slatted one eye open and smiled against Rhys’ lips.

“Don’t tell me this is your first kiss nerd.” Axton whispered playfully.

Rhys scowled at the other man and drug up whatever confidence he had buried deep down in his gut. Rhys looped his arms around the thick of Axton’s neck, tugging the bigger man closer and adjusting himself as he slid slightly across the couch.

“Not even close.” Rhys bantered back as he molded his mouth against the other man’s, his lips pressing hard as he took control of the kiss and forced it toward a more heated outcome.

Axton grunted against the advancement and not so gently yanked Rhys even closer, the sandy haired young man tilting his head to push into the kiss more roughly. Rhys opened his mouth slightly as Axton’s tongue parted his slatted lips. The lithe anatomy came to play roughly with Rhys’, licking along his teeth and exploring the hollows of his mouth almost too eagerly.

Rhys sighed against the bigger form now pressing firmly against him and his slender fingers parted through Axton’s dirty blonde locks gently. Tongues battled for dominance and the two men became utterly lost within one another, hands touching, fingers scraping, teeth nipping sensitive lips, rough breaths being passed between them shakily.

Before Rhys could really process what was happening Axton was pulling the amber haired young man into his lap. Rhys instinctually spread himself across the bigger man, breaking the kiss for a moment to look breathlessly at Axton, his cheeks pink and hot, his eyes glassy and wanting.

“You cool with this?” Axton asked through panting breaths, his hands resting idly on Rhys’ slender hipbones.

Rhys shoved the sleeves of his jacket up to the crooks of his elbows, his body suddenly feeling much hotter than moments before and he nodded quickly.

“Yeah.” Rhys whispered breathlessly as he leaned forward and crashed their mouths together once more.

Axton’s hands slid up beneath Rhys’ hoodie, entangling in the t-shirt he was wearing beneath and gripping hard. Rhys wrapped his arms around Axton’s shoulders, prosthetic and human fingers splaying out over the material of Axton’s own jacket. Rhys moaned involuntarily as Axton pinched the young man’s bottom lip between his perfect teeth and arched his spine gracefully.

“Holy shit Rhys…” Axton breathed parting from the kiss for just a moment.

Rhys grinned and moved lithely to kiss along the bigger man’s jaw line, lips sliding over the deep set scar scrawled over the tanner man’s skin. Axton hissed lowly and his big hips left the couch just slightly, pressing up against Rhys’ tightly. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Axton buck against him, the other man’s arousal made obvious through his worn jeans.

Rhys’ eyes flicked over Axton’s features curiously, watching as Axton’s own orbs parted gently and the big other man grinned slightly.

Grins were exchanged for a moment before the two became lost in each other’s lips once more. Rhys kissed with all eager movements and Axton kissed as rough as his outward appearance. Rhys moaned against Axton’s mouth, the sound muffled and low. Axton’s thick fingers buried in Rhys’ wavy locks and the big man groaned into the kiss, the taught line of his cock snug against Rhys’ pert ass.

Rhys ground his hips against Axton's gracefully, yanking a choked sound right out of his partner’s lips.

Suddenly the heated display of passion was interrupted by the shrill chime of a cell phone. Axton groaned and thudded his head against the back of the couch as he dug into his back pocket with great struggle. Rhys lifted off his hips just slightly and the sandy haired man unlocked his phone with a heavy sigh.

“Fuck…” Axton snarled pressing the off button on what Rhys quickly figured out was an alarm, and shoving the phone back into his jeans.

“What?” Rhys questioned.

“If I don’t get going I’m gunna be late for practice.” Axton groaned apologetically.

Rhys frowned.

“Ugh, skip it.” Rhys chuckled still sitting idle across Axton’s thighs.

Axton huffed out loudly.

“I wish. Coach would fucking kill me.” Axton replied smiling slightly.

Rhys nodded and gently slid himself off Axton’s lap planting himself on the couch once more. The two men looked at each other wryly and Axton hissed as he adjusted his jeans without prevail. The sandy haired man subtly reached below his belt and tucked his livid erection up into his hem, squeezing the stubborn member against his stomach. Rhys only watched with enthralled eyes, still unsure if this was just one of his wild wet dreams…or reality.

Had Axton Jones just kissed him?

No, not just _kissed_ him, _made out with him._

Rhys grinned softly and smoothed his hair back into order, trying to tame the wild tendrils that had come loose.

Rhys helped Axton gather his paperwork and the two men returned their books and notes back to their own backpacks.

“I’d say this was the best lesson yet, teach.” Axton chuckled winking at Rhys as he stood up and offered Rhys a hand.

Rhys swallowed hard and nodded stupidly.

“Y-Yeah…I think I’d have to agree…” Rhys stuttered blushing slightly.

“We’ll continue this lesson…later. How’s that sound?” Axton suggested coyly.

“I think that would be a good idea, just to make sure we covered the material correctly.” Rhys joked back following Axton as they made their way out of the library together.

“Exactly.” Axton whispered back clapping Rhys’ shoulder hard.

 

 


	3. With Your Back Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally these boys get down and dirty ;)

With Your Back Against the Wall

Wednesday morning had felt like such a far off thing at the beginning of the week, so when the midway point to the long five day period full of classes and early mornings finally came around, Rhys was beyond grateful. His routine had gone back to somewhat normal, everyday he and Axton met up to workout, some days have lunch, study, hang out…just like normal.

Except it wasn’t normal.

None of it was normal anymore.

Axton hadn’t so much as mentioned what had happened in the library since the event had taken place, and frankly Rhys was left wondering if he’d just imagined the whole thing. The sandy haired man didn’t act any different around Rhys. They still joked around, Axton was still just as cheeky and flirty as ever…except Rhys wanted _more_ than just flirting now. He’d gotten a taste of the next step…and he wanted it again.

He wanted it so _desperately_ it burned down deep beneath his skin.

But Axton hadn’t mentioned it, and Rhys wasn’t about to…and so they were left in a tension filled limbo full of confusion that bothered Rhys down to his very core. Was this Axton’s way of playing with him? Toying with him?

Rhys sighed and pushed the front door to the rec center open tiredly.

Today felt heavy on him, too much thinking and too little sleep on his end. He wasn’t feeling a workout, and he damn sure had tried texting Axton early this morning, attempting to wriggle his way out of it, but of course the other man was having none of that.

“If you skip a day just because you’re a little tired, you won’t ever get where you wanna be! Get the hell outta bed lazy ass, I’ll see ya in an hour” Was Axton’s response of course.

So Rhys had dragged himself out of bed, put on a simple shirt, some athletic shorts, a hoodie and he’d forced himself to go.

The young man looked down at his shoes, and only as he walked in the door did he realize his socks were completely mismatched. Rhys groaned. Fantastic, he thought to himself in dismay.

This was just not his day.

The young man heaved himself toward the locker room and popped his personal locker open with a loud click. Rhys stripped his hoodie up over his head and tossed it into the locker half heartedly. He groaned and scratched at his hair as he tried to will himself into a workout mood…but it certainly wasn’t proving easy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as Rhys’ locker door slammed shut, causing Rhys to jump and yelp in surprise.

Axton stood with his arms folded across his big chest, a devious grin spread across his lips.

“C’mon! Quit stallin’ darlin’ we’ve got sweating to do!” Axton exclaimed patting Rhys’ locker twice then ruffling Rhys’ hair as he passed him.

Rhys groaned out loudly, clearly displaying his displeasure to the other man that was already heading out the locker room door.

“Uh-uh-uh don’t give me that. C’mon, you better get bright eyed and bushy tailed real quick sweetheart, we’re runnin’ the track today!” Axton exclaimed clapping his hands together loudly.

Rhys whimpered and reluctantly followed Axton. The sandy haired man was way too much of a morning person for Rhys’ liking.

“Axtonnnn…” Rhys whined.

“Nope, no whining. Buck up kid, let’s go!” Axton chimed ushering Rhys out the door.

The track was pretty empty with it being a weekday and Rhys was suddenly very thankful for that. He looked and felt like shit, it was bad enough having Axton see him like this much less a bunch of other people. They started a slow pace to ease Rhys into the routine and Rhys found himself growing increasingly more annoyed with the other man’s ridiculous good mood. It was way too early to be that cheerful.

Rhys jogged slowly, his feet slapping the indoor track loudly, his breaths coming short and shallow. All he wanted to do was crawl right back into bed. It was too cold, and too early, and his body just was not ready for the day. He was annoyed, mostly with Axton…and the fact that after their little heated kiss in the library the other man was acting like nothing had even happened. Which was ridiculous and Rhys was just done with it in general. It had happened, Axton had started it and now…this!? It flat wasn’t fair, and it had left Rhys all sorts of confused.

Maybe Vaughn was right after all.

This was a game of cat and mouse, and Rhys was pretty sure he knew exactly which party he was.

Axton kept stride beside the amber haired young man with ease, his powerful legs carrying him gracefully.

“So, what’s your deal today? You’re kinda a sour-puss this morning.” Axton asked suddenly.

Rhys just grunted and pursed his lips.

“I’m tired. Didn’t get any fuckin’ sleep last night. I’ve got a test today.” Rhys replied shortly.

It was the truth…just not the _whole_ truth.

Axton nodded and shrugged his shoulders up.

“Since when do you lose sleep over a test? C’mon seriously, what’s up?” Axton questioned side glancing at Rhys curiously.

“It’s nothing.” Rhys grumbled.

Axton held up his hands defensively.

“Ok, you don’t wanna talk about it, I won’t pry.” Axton said shrugging up his shoulders.

Rhys sighed out and kept up as they quickened their pace, having completed four laps around the track.

“Today is just…not my day.” Rhys explained with a heavy breath.

Axton nodded understandingly.

“Yeah well, this will make you feel better. Promise.” Axton reassured giving Rhys one of those ‘drop dead gorgeous’ grins of his.

Rhys hated how attracted he was to the other man. He didn’t want to be, especially since he had no idea what intentions Axton had…but he just couldn’t help it.

“I highly doubt that. But I’m here aren’t I?” Rhys snarled lowly.

Axton frowned and narrowed his eyebrows.

“Whew. Kid, you have some serious attitude on you today. C’mon, little faster, maybe we can outrun that bad mood of yours.” Axton tried at the humor casually.

Rhys shook his head and smiled slightly.

“Oh shut up.” Rhys retorted with a snort.

“There we go, is that a smile I see!?” Axton exclaimed shoving Rhys’ shoulder playfully.

Rhys grinned wider and rolled his eyes.

“You are so friggin’ annoying.” Rhys chuckled.

Axton smiled wryly.

“Yeah, yeah, but I’m cute so that makes up for it I think.” Axton replied with a wink.

Rhys flushed slightly and sighed.

“Whatever you say Ax.” Rhys said with a light smile.

The hour wore on slowly, Axton finally allowing Rhys to start cooling down. The two men lounged on one of the benches nearest to the track, Rhys panting into his knees, sweat sliding down his heated forehead. The workout had been tough, but it had been good on his tired body. He felt more awake, more alive, still annoyed with Axton…but his tired nature even lessened that as well.

Axton cracked his neck casually and stretched up lithely, seemingly a lot less tired from the workout than Rhys of course.

“So how do you feel now spoil sport?” Axton joked breathing out slowly.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up.

“Better I guess.” Rhys muttered.

Axton threw Rhys a small smile and sighed.

“C’mon grump, let’s go shower and call it a day. I’ve tortured you enough I guess.” Axton sneered hefting himself up off of the bench with a groan.

Rhys took a long gulp from his water bottle and heaved himself into a standing position to follow the cheery other man. The locker room was fairly quiet, aside from Axton babbling on about random things as if trying his hardest to get Rhys to cheer up. Rhys just nodded occasionally and grunted when some sort of audible response was needed.

Rhys opened up his locker as Axton leaned on the wall beside him, eyes searching over his young counterpart diligently. Rhys gathered his extra, clean clothing out of the confines of the metal locker and bundled them in his arms half heartedly. At least the shower would be warm and feel good on his aching muscles. The young man’s eyes caught Axton’s and the bigger man frowned in his direction.

“Hey…you know if something’s really botherin’ you Rhys…you can talk to me, you know? I mean I said I wouldn’t pry but you seem really…uh…off?” Axton tried his tone lowering slightly as he cocked his head at the lanky man.

Rhys chewed his bottom lip and just avoided Axton’s eyes.

He really wanted to just let it all go, tell the man how he really felt, that he was downright offended Axton hadn’t said two words to Rhys since that porn worthy make out session the other man had sprung on him. Maybe that was Rhys’ crush talking. His stupid little brain just thought hey, they’d kissed so of course Axton would totally ask Rhys to be his boyfriend and they would skip off into the sunset. Rhys mentally cursed himself. How foolish. He was smarter than this. Axton could have anybody he wanted, why the hell would he want him?? He was awkward, and all legs. He was pale, and uncoordinated to say the very least.

It was probably just a whim. Maybe it had been a boring day for the star quarterback. Maybe he just wanted to try something new. Maybe he wanted to mess with Rhys’ head.

“It’s fine. I’m just not feeling really great.” Rhys shrugged turning on his heel to head for the showers.

Rhys set his clothing on the bench on the entrance of the shower stall but before he could grab his shirt hem to begin yanking it up over his head, thick fingers curled around his slim wrist and held tight. They curl around him with a sort of insistence that Rhys didn’t really expect.

Rhys pauses, looking to Axton, who stands at the entrance to the shower stall for a moment, watching Rhys with intelligent, glittering eyes that make Rhys want to melt right into the tile below him. Then Axton pulls him.

It’s a hard tug, with enough force to cause Rhys to nearly trip, his feet stuttering clumsily before he thuds into Axton’s hard chest. Rhys feels confusion and nerves flood out through his veins like wildfire and he’s so caught between emotions it makes his head blur.

“Axton…what are you-“ Rhys began, looking to the other young man with furrowed eyebrows.

Axton said nothing, eyes hard, lips but a thin line across his square features. The moment seemed to fall over the two of them like heavy shades, both frozen, unblinking and barely breathing. With that Axton shoved Rhys into the shower wall, his mouth crashing into the amber haired male’s hard and wanting. Rhys squeaks against the kiss, eyes wide and pupils flared.

Rhys’ hands nervously find Axton’s shoulders as his eyelids slide closed and he tilted his head softly into the unexpected kiss. His slender fingers gently curled in the bigger man’s sleeveless shirt, the worn material of the old practice tee soft beneath his touch. Rhys broke the kiss for a moment, gasping out as Axton’s hips pinned him against the wall meanly.

“A-Axton…y-you…I-I-I…w-what-?” Rhys stuttered through clipped breaths as Axton’s lips found the thrum of his pulse, big hands tilting his head back gently.

Axton paused for a moment, eyes slowly drifting up to Rhys’ flushed face and capturing his confused gaze.

“Fuck I told myself not to do this…but I can’t friggin’ help it. You’re so god damned gorgeous it’s not fucking fair…” Axton breathed his face contorted into a deep set scowl laced with intense need.

He seemed to be fighting against right and wrong and whatever was going on right here and right now.

“Huh?” Rhys whispered softly, the two men still tangled up in each other’s grasp, Axton’s arms and legs still caged Rhys to the tile wall.

Axton shook his head in dismay and annoyance with himself, cursing softly under his breath.

“You. I told myself not to…y’know…take it here. But I can’t stop fucking _wanting_ you, goddammit Rhys…” Axton snarled curling his fist against the wall.

“I was beginning to think I’d imagined the whole…library thing…because you hadn’t said a word about it. Kinda hurt my feelings honestly.” Rhys admitted suddenly, his eyes casting downward shyly.

Axton grabbed the young, lanky man by the chin and tilted it upward, forcing him to look Axton in the eyes.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelins’. That wasn’t it at all…I just…fuck…I’m just starting to get to know you. Thought I’d jumped the gun, thought you’d think I really was just some promiscuous jock. I was pissed at myself. So I tried to back off I dunno…made more sense in my head. But I can’t stop thinking about you. God I can’t put my finger on it, but I just…damn…everything about you… it’s just driving me goddamned nuts!” Axton breathed in exasperation.

Rhys just stared at the other man for a moment in disbelief and shock.

The two looked at each other in silence for several moments, the seconds ticking by like stuttering clock.

Then finally, _finally_ Rhys spoke.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Rhys said breathlessly as he pressed his lips into Axton’s once more.

The bigger man groaned against the display of affection, the lanky man’s confidence coming forth strong and unexpected. Their mouths fit perfectly together, pushing, biting, and sucking , the action becoming deeper and more urgent with every moment. Rhys felt his shoulder blades being ground into the old, off white, tile Axton’s weight a barrier between him and freedom. He didn’t want the freedom, all he wanted was to be trapped against the wall helplessly with Axton on him like a bad habit, making his toes tingle and his fingers feel numb.

The amount of excitement coursing through him had his body feeling light and his heart pattering against his ribs like a wild bird desperate to get free, beating little wings against the inside of his chest. Rhys tilted his neck backward, breaking the kiss gracefully as Axton’s hips moved against his, lips pressing over the deep jut of his collarbone, pushing the hem of his workout shirt aside.

The lanky young man tasted like salt and sweat, the leftovers from their good workout and somehow that is more arousing than Axton can wrap his brain around. The bigger man expelled a strangled breath over the heat of Rhys’ neck, his hands finding the young man’s slender hips, thumbs pressing into the divots of his skin gently at first. Rhys bowed from the wall and let go of a soft, gasping moan and Axton’s thumbs pressed into his hipbones harder, grip tightening and eyes but slender slits.

Axton pressed his lips to Rhys’ ear hotly, nipping at the sensitive flesh and allowing his warm, shallow pants to flood the span of Rhys’ throat. The young man’s fingers slid up through Axton’s short hair, slow and explorative as he parted the sandy locks.

Rhys could feel Axton’s heartbeat against his as they pressed together tighter, as if trying to simply become one entity rather than two bodies. Axton’s mouth finds his once more, this time harder, with more teeth and Rhys doesn’t complain. All the young man can possibly do is give himself willingly to the advances, wanting everything Axton has to give and for a moment not caring about the consequences.

Two sets of hands are frantic, touching everywhere they can find. Axton’s palms slid up Rhys’ athletic shirt, pressing against the soft of his belly then moving upward, lifting the material as they went. Rhys just looked on breathlessly as Axton lifted his shirt, finally giving the cloth an insistent tug and Rhys lifted his lanky arms to allow Axton to steal it from him.

Rhys looked to Axton with glassy eyes, bare chest heaving in the florescent lighting of the gym showers as it reflected off the tile. Axton was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more perfect. The kid was thin, and he definitely needed a little more sun, but his skin was like new porcelain and Axton couldn’t wait to simply get his mouth on every inch of it.

The sandy haired man’s fingers made their way to Rhys’ right nipple, gently toying with the small bud, coaxing it to hardness under the chill of the room and the touch of his finger pads. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath through his pearly teeth and careened backward as every muscle in his body seemed to tighten. Axton nosed against Rhys’ chin, smiling at the boy’s reaction.

Sensitive nipples? Axton thought to himself wryly. _Interesting_.

Axton’s lips moved from the sharp of Rhys’ slender chin, down his neck, over his collar, and finally down to the flat of his thin chest. Axton’s fingers cradled against Rhys’ jutting ribs as his lips clasped around the young man’s susceptible bud. Rhys full on cried out, the sound forcing from his lungs unexpectedly and his fingers clenched into the thick of Axton’s shoulders.

Axton smiled as his teeth gently teased at the tender anatomy, taunting until the little mound was left deep purple and abused. The bigger man gave due attention to Rhys’ left, leaving his nipples a matching pair of tortured places, smarting and tingling even after Axton had removed his teeth. Rhys was left panting uselessly as he slumped slightly against the wall, eyes mere slits as he recovered from the treatment. Axton seemed utterly pleased with the outcome.

The big man pushed his mouth against the shell of Rhys’ ear.

“You look a little frazzled darlin’, what’s wrong? Can’t handle the _teasing?”_ Axton whispered as he pinned Rhys harder to the wall with his strong hips.

Rhys groaned out and clenched his teeth together hard.

This was everything he’d ever dreamed and _more._ Axton’s lips knew just where to press, his hands knew just where to touch, his body knew just how to move in order to make Rhys come alive. Axton was good at this, _very_ good at this, and in that moment Rhys didn’t much care about _how_ the other man had become so talented in this department. All that mattered was that all the raw talent was being used solely on him.

“I can handle it, but can _you_ big boy?” Rhys lulled dazedly, the words coming smooth and soft off his tongue as his arm dropped, lithe fingers ghosting over the line of Axton’s cock through his athletic shorts.

Axton’s breath caught in his throat, the sound coming out raggedly from between his teeth.

“Fuck Rhys…” Axton groaned his voice husky and low.

Rhys grinned in a manner that was overcome with lust and rested his hand on the bigger man’s heaving abdomen.

“So…what are we doing…huh Ax?” Rhys whispered his voice sultry as he batted his eyes at his counterpart.

Axton grinned lopsidedly and hooked his thumbs in the hem of Rhys’ shorts.

“Dunno darlin’ what are we doin’?” Axton quipped back coyly.

Rhys’ lips pulled tight in a devious smile that spread like slow butter over his thin features.

“We’re fucking. We’re definitely fucking. That’s what we’re doing.” Rhys whispered, slightly shocked by the confidence bubbling up from his core.

He wasn’t even sure where it was coming from, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

The sandy haired male sneered wider, obviously pleased with the younger man’s breathless words.

“Are we now?” Axton cooed pressing himself flush to the lanky man’s body.

Rhys swallowed thickly, feeling the burst of self-confidence fading quickly against Axton’s words.

“I….uh…-y-yeah that’s what…I thought we were doing?” Rhys stuttered trying his hardest to sound sure.

Axton sniggered and gently nipped Rhys’ bottom lip, the flesh already puffy and plump with too much attention.

“If that’s what you want. Then that’s totally what we’re doing.” Axton near purred as he pushed his hips into Rhys’ allowing the young man to feel his forthright arousal.

Rhys nodded quickly, and Axton’s laughter kissed at his ears temptingly.

Rhys suddenly didn’t care how quickly he’d answered. He didn’t care if it was a good idea or not. He didn’t care that they could get caught. Fucking in a gym shower was as cliché as it was risky…and Rhys didn’t care.

He just wanted.

He wanted all of Axton, right there, right then.

It had been _such a long time._ A long time since Rhys had felt the press of another man’s body against his. Months. So many months of nights in front of the computer screen, jacking off to bad internet porn. But this was so much better. This was real and this was happening. Rhys wasn’t about to pass up the offer.

Axton Jones was about to fuck him into next week and he was not going to say no to that.

“Y-Yeah I want it. I really, really want it…” Rhys followed up his voice cracking slightly with need.

“Will that put you in a better mood?” Axton sneered teasingly.

Rhys scoffed and pouted slightly, his glossy eyes peering at Axton hazily.

“It was your fault I was in a bad mood in the first place. You were making me think you were just leading me on.” Rhys growled shortly.

Axton’s fingers carded through sweaty amber waves and he kissed the side of Rhys’ mouth in a way that was almost gentle compared to the frantic motions before.

“Well, lemme fix that.” Axton hissed, his left hand toying in the ties of Rhys’ shorts.

Rhys buried his bottom lip between his teeth and breathed out heavily through his nostrils. Axton’s big, gruff hand gently palmed the outline of the young man’s erection and Rhys nearly doubled over. Rhys cringed and gasped as talented fingers massaged him through his shorts, coaxing him passed full arousal and into dripping hardness.

“Eager huh darling’?” Axton chuckled against Rhys throat.

Rhys said nothing, simply arched into Axton’s grip desperately. Axton was teasing and Rhys was done with the entire idea of foreplay. He just wanted to be filled, stretched, _ravaged._

“ _Please Axton…”_ Rhys managed to whisper shakily.

Axton groaned against the kid’s sultry words and physically shuddered with chills.

“Only cause you asked nicely.” Axton quipped, grinning wide and predatory.

With that the sandy haired man was gone, leaving Rhys panting against the wall helplessly. Rhys watched him go with furrowed eyebrows and was about the protest when the bigger man suddenly re-entered the shower, yanking the sorry excuse for a curtain closed behind him. Axton threw Rhys a devious grin as he tossed a golden, metallic, foil package and a small clear bottle onto the bench closest to them.

“So you just conveniently carry around condoms and lube in your backpack?” Rhys said, his voice snarky and tight.

Axton just chuckled in return.

“Well no, not always. Just since we started hanging out. A guy can hope can’t he? Best be prepared just in case.” Axton replied with a wink.

“O-Oh…” Rhys squeaked.

Rhys sucked in a heavy breath, as if mentally preparing himself for this. This was happening, this was real. He wasn’t dreaming. Axton’s hands gripped the waistband of Rhys’ shorts and tugged them down with one hard pull, taking Rhys’ striped boxers with them. Rhys felt his cheeks heat up wildly as his cock sprung free, dripping and hard, curved eagerly up toward his belly.

Axton whistled lowly and allowed himself to step right back into Rhys’ personal space. Axton’s thumb gently pressed into the underside of Rhys’ cock, running its length until he came to the young man’s head, where he smeared pre-come out over the rosy tip. Rhys shivered and clenched his lip a little too hard.

“H-h- _ah!”_ Rhys breathed out, his hips gravitating toward Axton’s fingers, dick flexing in interest.

“You’re so fuckin’ hard for me already darlin’.” Axton purred, his tone raspy and clipped.

Rhys nodded feebly and whined out softly.

Finally Axton abandoned his grip on Rhys to relieve himself of his own clothing. The big man grabbed his shirt by the hem and peeled it up over his head in one overly graceful motion. Rhys could only stare in awe as his hands wandered to the thick of Axton’s chest, pressing against swollen pectorals dazedly.

“You’re so… _big.”_ Rhys mumbled, his eyes half lidded and his fingers wanton.

Axton cocked a witty, dark smile and pressed his lips to Rhys’ ear.

“Wait until you see the rest of me. Hope you aren’t gunna mind limping the rest of the day pretty boy.” Axton snarled thickly.

Rhys quivered and let go of a feeble, gorgeous moan that was just a little too loud for such a public place. The commentary was cocky, and Rhys absolutely couldn’t get enough of it.

Axton grabbed the waist of his own athletic shorts and pushed them down in haste, suddenly making it very clear to Rhys that he was in fact not wearing anything beneath. Rhys felt his cheeks fill with color. Somehow the fact that Axton had been free balling this entire time was hotter to Rhys than it should have been.

Axton stepped out of his clothing and kicked it aside carelessly. Rhys’ eyes traveled downward and widened to the size of dinner plates. The other man hadn’t been lying…he was absolutely _massive._ Rhys groaned out softly and hesitantly reached his hand to brush his fingers against the thick of Axton’s erection. The bigger man moaned softly into Rhys’ throat and Rhys smiled wryly. The amber haired young man’s fingers tightened around his counterpart’s shaft, stroking upward slowly, pulling a clipped, jagged moan right out of the star quarterback’s lungs.

“Fuck I’ve gotta have you right now…” Axton snarled.

The sandy haired man turned on the faucets hurriedly and with that he was hauling Rhys into his arms, pressing the young man into the wall hard. Rhys looped his long legs around Axton’s hips, crossing his ankles behind his partner’s back. Rhys gasped out as Axton popped the cap on the small bottle of lube, all the while managing to still keep Rhys steady.

Big fingers spread the cold solution over Rhys’ puckered entrance and Rhys hissed at the shocking temperature, his hands clenching on Axton’s shoulders just a little tighter. Axton’s mouth crashed into Rhys’ as talented fingers spread the young man open, pumping and curling within the tightness of his eager body.

“You’re so tight…holy shit…” Axton groaned as he removed his fingers slowly, the digits slick with applied lubricant.

Rhys looked at Axton through a heavy fan of lashes and blushed bright.

“I-It-s been a while since I’ve…you know…” Rhys whispered in embarrassment.

Axton smiled and placed a trail of kisses up the side of Rhys’ temple.

“I’ll be gentle.” Axton reassured.

Rhys nodded feebly and watched with enthralled eyes as the other man grabbed the foil package and ripped it open with his teeth. Axton rolled the condom down his thick shaft and re-adjusted Rhys slightly, moving him beneath the warmth of the shower water. Rhys hummed at the feeling of the warm water washing over his body and squirmed in Axton’s hard grip.

The young man let go of a sharp, breathy gasp as Axton pressed his blunt head up against tight flesh. Rhys cringed as Axton’s head stretched him wide, opening his muscles up slowly.

Axton paused for a moment as his head was fully inserted, taking a moment to press his forehead against Rhys’, panting slightly against the new tightness around his cock.

“Still ok?” Axton breathed.

“Yeah.” Rhys replied shakily.

Axton added a few more inches, slow, steady, making sure not to push Rhys farther than his body could go. Rhys arched and mewled against the feeling of being spread wide, pretty sure Axton was just going to tear him right in two. The ache spread out through his thighs, his muscles tightening around the thick intrusion. But between the ache and the smarting feeling there was such raw, utter, _pleasure._

He’d never felt so damned _full._

Finally after so many moments, Axton paused, fully inserted in his young partner, his wet hair plastered to his forehead as he gripped Rhys’ thighs tightly.

“ _Goddamn…”_ Axton breathed heavily.

Rhys grinned and vaulted slightly, grinding his hips into Axton’s as the pain ebbed and he was only left with a deep want that spread out beneath his skin like wildfire. Rhys threw his head back and dug his fingers into Axton’s shoulder blades.

“A-Axton!! Move!!” Rhys cried in need.

Axton grinned darkly.

“You got it baby boy.” Axton snarled.

Axton pressed Rhys into the wall hard as his big hips rolled forward, pulling out, then immediately stuffing himself back in, the wet sound of too much lubricant rampant between them. Rhys moaned out loudly and Axton sniggered.

The sandy haired man pressed his lips to the corner of Rhys’ mouth.

“Shhh, gotta be quieter darlin’.” Axton scolded.

Rhys nodded helplessly and pressed his right hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle his moans. Rhys cried out into his hand as the bigger man picked up his pace, the wet slap of their bodies reverberating through the shower quick and hard. Axton huffed into Rhys hair, nearly folding the young man in half against the wall, Rhys crying and squirming against him.

The lanky young man was absolutely _gorgeous._ In ways Axton had never even expected. Rhys was so slender and agile as he held on for dear life, his pretty little cock bobbing before him with every hard thrust from Axton’s hips.

Rhys prayed Axton’s name as if it was all he knew, his body feeling warm all over, tingling and writhing like he was simply coming apart at the seams. Rhys closed his eyes tightly and let his mouth drop open helplessly.

“A-Axton!! I’m-I’m close!” Rhys breathed pitifully.

It had just been so long, and Rhys simply couldn’t hold back his building orgasm. The waves of pleasure rolled down through his torso and settled like a molten pool between his thighs.

Axton grinned and gathered Rhys mouth hard, one hand coming to curl around Rhys’ rigid cock, stroking the soft flesh upward and rolling the crimson head between his thumb and forefinger. Rhys bucked and cried out, far too loud, his toes curling uselessly as his hips twitched into the air. With that Rhys was stiffening in Axton’s grip, his eyes squeezed closed and his cock flexing as he came between his partner’s fingers.

Thick white ropes decorated up over Rhys’ stomach, cock jumping with each expel of pleasure, the young man left moaning and mewling against the hard orgasm pitifully. The shower water mixed with his heavy finish, smearing white across his torso and Axton smiled down at his spent partner.

With Rhys finished, it was all the go ahead Axton needed to _wreck_ the kid’s pretty hips. Powerful thrusts jarred Rhys into the wall, Axton’s body so much stronger, so much more eager. Axton grunted against Rhys, fingers digging in hard as he pulled the young man into each heavy thrust.

“Oh god Rhys!!” Axton bellowed breathlessly as his hips stilled suddenly.

With that he was there, coming hard and eager, cock jumping within the tight confines of Rhys’ entrance, filling the condom mercilessly. Axton’s hips twitched forward as he rode out his finish, cursing and huffing under his breath as he held Rhys tightly.

Rhys’ tired eyes slid open sleepily and he blinked at Axton dazedly. Axton paused, breathing raggedly, eyes still closed as he panted into the tepid air. Rhys reached up to brush his fingers through Axton’s wet hair and only then did Axton’s eyes part.

The big man looked to Rhys with heavy eyes, a small, silly grin clinging to his lips.

Axton gently pulled his softening cock from Rhys’ entrance and Rhys cringed as he did so. Axton set the lanky young man down on his own two feet and slid the condom off, tying it skillfully and tucking it back into its package.

Rhys sunk down onto the bench beneath the water and sighed out heavily. Axton sauntered over to the young man and tilted his head back beneath the stream of water.

“So, how was that darlin’?” Axton chuckled grabbing the shampoo Rhys had brought in his shower bag and squirting some into his palm.

Rhys breathed out and smiled dumbly at the bigger man.

“So…so good.” Rhys whispered stretching lithely.

Axton offered the tired young man a hand and hauled him upward, Rhys giving a little groan of protest.

“Better get you cleaned up pretty boy. Don’t you have a test today?” Axton said smiling genuinely.

Rhys groaned again and lathered shampoo into his wavy locks.

“Don’t remind me. I just want to go home, curl up in bed and watch Netflix.” Rhys chuckled.

Axton sighed.

“Man that sounds good.” Axton agreed with a smile.

Rhys gently hung his arms around the other man’s shoulders and cocked his head.

“Well I mean…my test is over at six…wanna come over and watch movies when I’m done?” Rhys questioned innocently.

Axton’s lip curled up slyly.

“Well, it wasn’t like I had any plans for the evening, guess I could humor you nerd.” Axton joked meanly.

Rhys playfully punched the other man’s chest.

“And…maybe you’ll be ready for another round by then, give that pretty ass a little break before I wreck it again huh?” Axton whispered in Rhys’ ear.

Rhys squeaked and bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Jeez Axton…” Rhys whispered laughing as he blushed slightly.

Axton laughed in response and curled his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“Can’t help it pretty boy, I’m afraid you’ve got me addicted.” Axton snarled nibbling Rhys’ ear.

Rhys grinned.

“So does that mean you’ll quit being weird about this? You aren’t gunna just pretend this didn’t happen…like the library thing…are you?” Rhys questioned in concern.

Axton frowned.

“Naw. I won’t pull that again. Promise.” Axton reassured.

With the two men showered and re-dressed, they walked out the front doors bundled in hoodies and jeans to ward off the chill of the air. Axton paused at the bottom of the steps as they hit the sidewalk leading to campus. Rhys looked to Axton curiously and the other man threw him a witty little smile.

“Good luck on your test nerd.” Axton chuckled leaning forward to press his lips to Rhys’ softly.

“Have fun at practice jock.” Rhys chuckled back and Axton ruffled his still wet, amber waves.

“See ya at six pretty boy.” Axton added before giving Rhys a wave and heading off.

Rhys stood there dumbly for a moment before unlatching his bike and climbing on it carefully, his ass still tender, a lewd reminder of what all had just happened in the showers.

“Holy shit.” Rhys breathed shaking his head softly and heading off toward the engineering building.

 


	4. Netflix and Warm Sheets

Netflix and Warm Sheets

Rhys exited the engineering building and adjusted his backpack slightly. His body felt exhausted and worn in a way that was not exactly bad. He’d aced his test, that much he knew, even though it had taken him much longer to complete than normal. He just couldn’t keep his brain from wandering into daydreams. Daydreams that tiptoed back to the gym shower, back to Axton pressing him into the wall, back to Axton breathing his name so raggedly.

Rhys shivered at the thought and hugged his hoodie around himself tighter.

The sun was already falling in the sky and darkness was teasing at the corners of the world. Rhys grabbed his phone and scrolled down his contacts until he got to Axton’s name.

Rhys put the phone to his ear and waited for the call to connect.

“Heya darlin’, soooo how’d that test go? Aced it right?” Axton’s voice came across the line cheerily.

Rhys chuckled lightly.

“Totally aced it. Duh. So, you need directions?” Rhys questioned.

“Yeah I’m just finishing up some stuff at my place, then I’ll head over in like thirty minutes.” Axton replied.

Rhys explained the directions, trying his best to hide his excitement.

“Hey that’s like really close to my place! Alright pretty boy, I’ll see you in a bit.” Axton said and Rhys could just hear the other man grinning.

“Ok, see ya soon Ax.” Rhys replied before clicking the end call button and shoving his cell phone back into his pocket.

Rhys finally made it to the front door of his apartment and turned the key with a long sigh. He couldn’t wait to simply slip under warm sheets and put on some good movies. Even better he couldn’t wait for Axton’s thick body curled around him, tangled in a mass of arms and legs.

Rhys grinned at the thought and shut the door behind him softly.

There was immediately a bang from the kitchen and Rhys’ eyes flicked across the room to settle on the source of the commotion. Vaughn turned around after dumping a large bowl into the sink and smiled at his roommate widely.

“Hey Rhys!” Vaughn chimed as he grabbed the soap and a sponge in preparation for washing the dishes.

“Hey Vaughn.” Rhys said smiling genuinely.

Rhys grabbed a stool from the kitchen bar and sunk down into it boneless and tired.

“You look exhausted.” Vaughn commented turning as he soaped up a plate and cocked an eyebrow at Rhys.

Rhys chuckled and shrugged.

“Yeah, well…it was a long day.” Rhys said shaking his head and grinning.

Vaughn cocked his head at his counterpart.

“Really…?” Vaughn questioned curiously.

“Yeah well I mean I had that test today and I was up early to workout with Ax and he uh…pushed me extra hard today.” Rhys choked out, stammering when he got to the end of his sentence.

Vaughn paused in his dish washing and narrowed his eyes at Rhys.

“Yeah?” Vaughn questioned accusatively.

Rhys could feel his cheeks heating up without his consent and he mentally cursed himself. Vaughn always knew when Rhys wasn’t telling the whole truth. It was like his secret superpower, or something of the sort.

“Yeah.” Rhys repeated sheepishly.

“What’s your deal Rhys? You’re acting weird.” Vaughn scoffed cocking his hips slightly.

Rhys laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Me? Acting weird? No way I am not.” Rhys laughed, the sound coming off choked.

Vaughn threw Rhys a stern look and pursed his lips.

“You did something with him didn’t you?” Vaughn snarled.

“Huh? With Axton. Pffft no. Vaughn c’mon! I told you we are just friends, that’s absurd.” Rhys defended quickly.

Vaughn set a clean cup down in the dish dryer and continued to stare accusatively at his best friend. The stare down only lasted a couple of moments, Vaughn’s green eyes darting over Rhys’ flushed expression.

“Dammit Rhys I told you this would happen.” Vaughn groaned picking up another dish.

Rhys feigned a shocked expression.

“Told me what would happen? Nothing happened, seriously Vaughn you are just making things up in that little brain of yours. We worked out like always, duh.” Rhys countered trying to bury his guilt uselessly.

Vaughn rolled his eyes.

“You always blush like that when you are lying. Seriously. C’mon Rhys.” Vaughn sighed giving Rhys a dead pan look.

Rhys let his shoulders fall with a heavy sigh.

“Well…I mean…I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Rhys said chewing his lip.

Vaughn snorted and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

“What exactly happened?” Vaughn questioned sharply.

Rhys shrugged again sheepishly.

“We uh kinda…you know…” Rhys said twiddling his thumbs together.

Vaughn made a choked noise and dropped a dish down into the sink.

“Oh my god Rhys you _fucked him??_ Rhys!!! I thought maybe you’d like made out with him or something!? Oh my god this is so much worse than I thought!! Rhys he’s not a trustworthy guy! Oh my god I knew this was going to happen.” Vaughn barked throwing his hands up.

Rhys groaned and leaned back on the stool.

“Oh c’mon Vaughn you worry too much. He’s not anything like you think he is.” Rhys tried frowning at his friend.

Vaughn made a distressed noise in response.

“I don’t trust the guy Rhys.” Vaughn snapped.

Rhys folded his arms in annoyance.

“You don’t even know him.” Rhys defended.

“I don’t want to know him. He’s cocky, he’s an asshole, and he’s slept with half the campus, including you now apparently. Hope you used protection you friggin’ moron.” Vaughn snarled shortly.

Rhys rolled his eyes dramatically.

“God Vaughn I’m not a total idiot. Of course we did. And well, you’re gunna have to get to know him at least a little bit. He’ll be here in fifteen minutes.” Rhys snapped back tapping his foot on the tile floor of the kitchen.

Vaughn whipped around and looked at Rhys fiercely.

“ _WHAT!?”_ Vaughn exclaimed.

“He’s coming over to watch Netflix and hang out. Just try and be nice. Please.” Rhys snapped as he got up and headed off to plunk down on the couch angrily.

Vaughn groaned and threw the sponge down in the sink.

“You are lucky we have been friends for as long as we have and I continue to put up with your stupid crap Rhys!!” Vaughn barked across the counter huffily.

“You’re still my best broooo.” Rhys sung over the couch.

“Yeah well I wish you’d take my friggin’ advice for once.” Vaughn snapped.

Rhys pouted at him from over the back of the couch.

“You’re just mad that I got laid today.” Rhys sniggered wryly.

Vaughn made a gagging noise and turned his back toward Rhys in disgust.

 

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the front door, the sound shaking Rhys from his half sleep as he stared at the television screen idly. Rhys jumped upward and sprang for the door, unlocking the dead bolt and yanking it open. Axton stood in the doorway adorned in just a worn looking football jacket and some grey sweatpants. A bright grin broke out across the sandy haired man’s features as he soaked Rhys in.

Rhys stepped back and motioned for Axton to come in.

“Hey darlin’.” Axton cooed ruffling Rhys’ hair.

Rhys scrunched one eye closed and shoved Axton’s hand away laughing.

“Hey Ax.” Rhys replied shutting the door behind the bigger man.

Vaughn stood in the kitchen, a dark look spread across his face as he watched the interaction between the two men.

“Axton this is my best friend Vaughn, he’s my roommate. Vaughn, this is Axton.” Rhys said introducing the two, looking to Vaughn sternly.

Axton waved cheerily at the short, russet haired man across the room.

“Hey, nice to meet ya Vaughn!” Axton said smiling genuinely in the other man’s direction.

Vaughn pursed his lips for a moment.

“Yeah nice to meet you too.” Vaughn said coldly, turning back to the dishes that had yet to be done.

Axton quirked an eyebrow at Rhys and Rhys shook his head before leading Axton off to his room.

Rhys shut the door to his room and locked it gently, sauntering over to his closet and pulling his hoodie up over his head, messing his hair slightly. Axton eased himself down onto the young man’s bed and looked around, taking note of how clean the place was compared to his own pigsty of a room. Axton shed his own jacket, revealing the thin shirt he had on underneath and sighed as he kicked his shoes off then flopped backward on the twin sized bed.

“Your buddy didn’t seem too keen on me.” Axton chuckled from the bed, watching intently as Rhys stripped his jeans off clumsily, hopping a few times before he kicked them free and was left just in his boxer briefs.

Axton smiled at the young man as Rhys headed over to the bed and flopped down tiredly. Rhys sighed out heavily and rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his arms.

“He thinks you’re a jerk and a manwhore. He thinks you’re going to just use me.” Rhys yawned stretching slightly.

Axton frowned and scratched his abdomen.

“Jerk? Eh…I’ll take that. Manwhore? Now…that’s just not fair.” Axton pouted.

“And I would never use you. Jeez people really do think I’m an asshole…” Axton muttered.

Rhys laughed slightly.

“I mean…you do kind of have a reputation.” Rhys said shrugging and leaning up on his elbows.

Axton gave Rhys a furrowed look.

“Says who?” Axton countered.

“Says the whole campus.” Rhys replied.

“Shit I haven’t slept with _that_ many people, and I am not THAT big of a jerk.” Axton defended folding his arms in offense.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at the other man.

“I’m pickier than everybody seems to think. I mean c’mon yeah, I flirt a lot but half the time I don’t actually sleep with them.” Axton continued.

“So what am I special or something?” Rhys questioned laughing.

Axton grinned slightly.

“Only cause you’re so pretty.” Axton cooed reaching out to stroke Rhys’ side.

The young man sniggered and reached over to his desk, bringing his computer onto the bed and flipping the screen open, the light bathing the dark room. Axton took the moment to slide his sweatpants down his legs, and to Rhys’ surprise he was actually wearing boxers this time around.

Rhys put on a new movie that he hadn’t seen just yet and the two men got comfortable in the mess of blankets and pillows. Rhys curled his feet up and tucked his leg between Axton’s thighs as the bigger man welcomed him in. Axton curled his arms around the lankier man and allowed Rhys to bury his chin in the crook of his neck.

Rhys sighed out as his eyes glittered in the light of the movie.

“So really…why the hell me? Like…you could have anybody on campus. I mean I’m not saying Vaughn is right, not by any means…but I’m just a computer nerd.” Rhys questioned suddenly.

Axton’s eyes flicked down to Rhys and he tightened his fingers on the lanky man’s shoulder just slightly.

“Because you have a nicer ass than most the girls on this campus.” Axton snorted.

Rhys shoved Axton’s shoulder slightly.

“Axton! Be Serious!” Rhys whined chuckling.

Axton laughed and nosed his chin against Rhys hair.

“Dunno. You just caught my attention. You’re interesting. I kinda like that. You didn’t give a shit who I was, not like most the people do. They just see me as some football star, not really a person.” Axton sighed.

Rhys smiled and nodded.

“You’re not as much of an asshole as everybody says. Like…still kind of an asshole…but not as much of one as I thought.” Rhys teased grinning.

Axton chuckled and stroked his fingers through Rhys’ messy locks.

“Thanks I think?” Axton chuckled.

Rhys smiled and practically curled up on top of the bigger man as they settled back into the movie. The flashing from the screen illuminated their forms, half covered in blankets and pillows, tangled together like some great knot. Axton looked down at the lanky man fondly, his mismatched eyes settled on the movie intently. He was a weird kid. Shy one moment, ridiculously confident the next. He was too smart for his own good sometimes and he didn’t just put up with Axton’s crap like everyone else seemed to do. Rhys told Axton when he was being an ass, and that was some sort of boldness Axton wasn’t totally used to. He was pretty, amber waves all a mess, eyes sleepy and half lidded, his t-shirt wrinkled and his plaid boxers riding up around his thighs.

Suddenly Axton gently wrapped his fingers around Rhys’ chin and tilted it upward.

Rhys looked up to his counterpart curiously, uttering a little ‘huh?’ and Axton just smiled at the kid’s innocence.

Axton leaned in and pressed his mouth to Rhys softly. Rhys hummed against the display of affection and leaned his neck up into the kiss eagerly. The young man tasted like coffee and honey, sweet and sultry. Axton had told him to lay off the coffee, but the taste on his lips gave away his guilt brashly.

Axton chuckled, his lips hovering just centimeters from Rhys’.

“I thought I told you to quit drinking so much coffee. Caffeine isn’t good for you late at night.” Axton scolded playfully.

Rhys rolled his eyes and huffed out defiantly.

“Really, you’re going to scold me about coffee right now?” Rhys complained smiling.

Axton grinned wide.

“Well…on second thought maybe the caffeine was a good idea. It’ll give you some energy to keep up with me.” Axton grinned moving to press Rhys down into the mattress.

Rhys let go of a weak sound and stared wide eyed up at his counterpart, Axton’s big arms caging him to the bed dauntingly. The bigger man’s lips gently pressed against Rhys’, soft, slow and very different from how he’d kissed the young man earlier that day in the showers. This felt tenderer, with not as much tongue and just enough passion. Rhys pushed into the kiss, fingers finding the back of Axton’s shirt and gripping tight, legs locking around his partner’s thick hips.

“Be easy on me, I’m still kinda sore from earlier.” Rhys whispered breathlessly.

Axton smiled gently.

With that Axton rolled the two of them, giving Rhys no choice but to splay his thighs out over Axton’s big hips. Rhys looked down at his partner through long lashed, palms spread out over Axton’s chest to support himself.

“How about you be on top darlin’. Better if you have the reigns so you can set the pace.” Axton said with a wink, his big palms finding the juts of Rhys’ hips.

Rhys smiled shyly and nodded, leaning down to gather Axton’s lips for a long, satisfying kiss. The movements were warm, slow, and hot with want. The shower earlier in the day had felt so frantic, so animalistic, but here, behind closed doors, in the safety of Rhys’ bed all tangled amongst the warm comforters nothing needed to be rushed. Everything was just perfect at the slow, easy pace.

Axton’s palms spread out over Rhys’ slender thighs, the appendages so big and masculine it sent shivers straight to the base of the young man’s spine. Rhys looked to the larger man with sultry eyes, and the gaze he was met with was all honey and fire. Axton’s green eyes flickered in the low light of the computer screen, soaking Rhys in, sizing him up.

This was good.

This was _so good._

Their kisses deteriorated into frantic motions, hands touching, mouths wanting. Axton gently spread lubricant over Rhys’ still slightly sore back entrance, then slid the condom onto his fat erection, eagerly looking to Rhys as the graceful young man lifted his hips. He was so pretty in all his motions, in the way that he sank down onto Axton’s cock with a loud gasp, tight ring of muscle flexing around the intrusion. Axton hissed and gripped the sheets as the tightness enveloped him, Rhys slowly pressing downward, taking all of his partner skillfully. The sting ran rampant through his muscles but the want was so much stronger. The feeling of Axton’s big cock pressing against his prostate had him seeing stars and he steadied himself with flat palms pressed to Axton’s chest.

Axton huffed out Rhys’ name languidly, his eyes rolling back as Rhys set the slow pace, his slender hips rolling forward with complete and utter grace. It was enthralling the way the young man moved, the way he moaned, the way he sighed and smiled with every thrust. Axton was utterly lost in just how perfect the amber haired young man was. The entire thing was stupid and confusing, the feelings bubbling deep down in the sandy haired man’s gut. He didn’t get feelings like this. He was immune to crushes and idiotic things like such. Yet here he was, bowing into the advances the young man pressed against him helplessly.

Rhys threw his head back wildly, pumping his hips desperately, the bed creaking with their motions. Axton yanked Rhys downward forcefully, crushing their lips together as Rhys cried out, his body shaking and shivering, his orgasm washing over him like a great tidal wave. White ropes of come decorated over Axton’s abdomen, Rhys’ cock expelling helplessly, flexing and twitching as he came roughly. Axton chased him closely, slamming his hips up into his slender partner as his cock jumped and swelled, the feeling of Rhys fluttering around him too much to bare.

Axton growled into Rhys' hair, big fingers holding onto the young man tightly.

The two panted into each other tiredly, both boys spent and falling into utter bliss. Axton chuckled and kissed Rhys’ cheek softly, the young man finally sitting up boneless and weak.

“God Axton…” Rhys sighed sleepily.

Axton chuckled.

“Well you look thoroughly pleased darlin’.” Axton said grinning wide and wolfish.

Rhys nodded and slowly lifted up off the bigger man, getting a groan and a hiss from Axton. Axton breathed out tiredly as his wilting cock slicked to his thigh. He reached down and slid the condom off gently, tossing it into the trashcan by the bedside. Rhys offered Axton a box of tissues sheepishly and the sandy haired man cleaned off his torso with a wry smile.

“You really are good at making a damned mess sweetheart.” Axton teased lightly.

Rhys giggled.

“It’s your fault.” Rhys countered peevishly.

“Sure it is.” Axton said grinning and grabbing Rhys to run kisses up his temple.

Rhys sighed into the pampering kisses and slung his arms around Axton’s big shoulders. Axton looked to the movie still playing on the computer that had been nearly shoved all the way off the bed.

“Yeahhh we are totally going to have to restart that, ‘cause I wasn’t paying attention at all.” Axton laughed.

Rhys nodded and smiled gently.

“You got anything to eat in this place, jeez I’m starving.” Axton groaned kissing Rhys’ neck.

Rhys nodded.

“I can make some pasta really quick?” Rhys offered with a smile.

Axton hummed in the thick of his throat.

“Oh man, _please.”_ Axton groaned.

Rhys slowly hefted himself out of bed with a wince and a sharp intake of breath, pulling on his boxers and a loose sweater. Axton tugged his own boxer briefs up over his powerful hips and stretched slowly. Rhys opened his door and peered into the living room, seeing that Vaughn was apparently still up watching trashy evening television.

Rhys sauntered out slowly, Axton on his heels as the young man headed into the kitchen. Axton leaned against the counter with a thick smile, obviously still cheeky over the deed they’d just carried out and he helped Rhys get out a pot and some easy make pasta.

“Hey Vaughn you eat dinner already?” Rhys questioned cautiously.

Vaughn looked over the couch and into the kitchen, frowning as his gaze soaked in the two men. Vaughn narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two of them practically wearing _nothing_ and Axton’s arm hung lazily around Rhys’ waist. Rhys’ hair was poking out in all directions and there was still a thin hue of blush across his cheeks. Vaughn knew _exactly_ what had just happened. He’d heard every fucking grunt and groan of it.

“No. But you know for some reason I think I just lost my appetite.” Vaughn snarled.

Rhys sighed and frowned.

“Vaughn don’t be like that.” Rhys groaned filling the pot with water.

“I’m not being like anything.” Vaughn snapped.

“Hey, bro c’mon…look I’m not what you think, Rhys is pretty friggin’ important to me. I’m not using him or anything so don’t give him a hard time because of me.” Axton said suddenly and both the other men in the room paused.

Vaughn shot the sandy haired man a dark look.

“One, I am not your bro. Two, how can I trust you, I’ve heard the rumors. I don’t want you hurting Rhys. It’s my job as his best friend to keep him away from guys like you.” Vaughn snarled.

“Fair enough. But I’m not like that. Really. Just have a bad reputation apparently.” Axton sighed.

“I know you don’t trust me, but I can try to convince you otherwise? A chance is all I’m asking.” Axton tried bargaining with the russet haired man.

Vaughn looked at Axton from across the room, his eyes scrutinizing and hard.

“Fine.” Vaughn hissed.

Axton smiled and chuckled as he rested his chin against Rhys’ shoulder.

“Thanks Vaughn you’re the bestttt.” Rhys sung mockingly.

Vaughn rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah just get cooking I’m starving and you owe me.” Vaughn sighed.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axton isn't exactly out of the closet. Rhys has a really hard time with this...

Dirty Little Secret

**One Month Later:**

Rhys sat at the window of the small café, computer propped open and dark rimmed glasses perched on his slender nose. His lithe fingers danced across the keyboard gracefully and he shifted his weight slightly in his seat. His eyes flicked up to the large picture window and he smiled as small, flitting flakes of snow lazed down from the grey skies consuming the outside world. The young man tilted his coffee to his lips and took a long sip, the warm liquid sliding down his throat pleasantly.

He sighed out and leaned back in his seat just slightly, staring down the essay he’d been working on for hours, as if it would just possibly write itself. Rhys stretched his arms up over his head and hummed out.

Right about then Rhys could detect a presence approaching his turned back. Rhys looked over his shoulder and a bright smile spread out over his slender cheeks. The all too familiar sandy haired man returned his grin and sauntered over to where Rhys sat.

Axton passed behind Rhys only to grab the empty seat across from the young man and slump himself down into it with a tired grunt.

“Hey big guy.” Rhys said smiling over his laptop at the bigger male.

“Hey darlin’. How’s the paper comin’?” Axton asked stifling a large yawn with his thick fist.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and rolled his eyes, taking a moment to press his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Eh, it’s going ok. I think I need to give it a rest, my brain is shot.” Rhys grumbled scratching his hairline and groaning out lowly.

Axton quirked a small smile at his counterpart.

“Well give it a rest, let’s go see a movie, grab some dinner. I’m treating.” Axton declared clapping his hands together cheerily.

Rhys blinked a few times and chuckled lightly.

“That…sounds really good.” Rhys admitted as he saved his work and snapped his laptop shut loudly.

“Well c’mon pretty boy, it’s a date!” Axton laughed grinning wide and playful.

The walk to the theater wasn’t far, the two men wrapped in heavy coats as evening fell over the landscape and the winter chill set in. The snow fell light and gorgeous as they sauntered down the sidewalk elbow to elbow. Rhys tilted his head back to look up at the darkening sky and smiled as some stray snowflakes caught in his amber locks.

The neon lights of the cinema sparkled across the sidewalk, reflecting in the two boy’s eyes. Axton picked some scary movie that had just come out that following weekend and Rhys agreed. He thought it looked entertaining at least.

The two men entered, Axton seeming much more excited about the movie, clutching their tickets in hand and insisting that they needed popcorn. Axton babbled on as they waited in line and Rhys listened intently, chuckling at the eccentric other man.

Suddenly Axton stopped mid-sentence as another couple approached and got behind them in line. The young man looked to Axton and instantly it was made clear that the two knew each other.

“Hey Ax, didn’t get enough of me in practice, had to show up here too?” The blonde man joked, his arm draped around the slender shoulders of the young woman beside him.

Axton chuckled and grinned wide.

“Aw hell nah August, just can’t seem to get rid of your ass today, I mean obviously I was here first, you followin’ me punk?” Axton joked laughing heartily.

“Sooo is this _the_ Sasha I have heard so much about?” Axton chuckled looking to the young woman.

She smiled and narrowed her eyes at the blonde haired man next to her.

“I hope it was good things.” She teased and August chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

“Nothing but good things.” Axton assured grinning.

Rhys watched the interaction play out shyly. This was obviously someone Axton played football with, a fellow teammate and that had Rhys’ heart beating rapidly. He felt out of place and terrified. He’d never really met any of Axton’s friends, or teammates or anything of that sort. When he and Axton hung out, it was normally just the two of them. So this suddenly felt all very frightening.

Axton seemed to sense Rhys’ hesitation and he clapped the young man on the back hard.

“Oh, hey, Rhys this is August, one of my receivers and his girlfriend Sasha, guys, this is my buddy Rhys. Meet the only reason why I am passing Physics.” Axton teased laughing loudly.

Rhys blushed slightly and readjusted his glasses after Axton had shaken them loose.

“Uh…hey.” Rhys stuttered shyly.

“Oh man anybody that can help this moron pass physics is like a living legend, nice to meet ya kid.” August said smiling at Rhys cheerily.

“Man so how about that practice today? Shit it was all over the place huh?” August teased.

Axton rolled his eyes and sighed out loudly.

“I’m just going to try and block that from memory. Wasn’t my best day that’s for friggin’ certain. Shoulda heard coach chewin my ass out afterward.” Axton said with a groan.

August snorted and laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. But hey mannnn that hot little piece of ass from the cheerleading squad was sure as shit waiting for you right after practice again. She wants that bad Ax, when you gunna give the poor girl a break and dick her down? I mean I’m starting to feel bad for her.” August sniggered.

Sasha rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Oh don’t be gross August.” She chuckled shaking her head.

Rhys felt his heart stutter slightly, a sickly feeling building in his gut as he had to sit through the conversation. Buddy? That’s what Axton had chosen to introduce him as? After the last month, _buddy_ was all he got? Rhys felt anger bubble beneath his skin. ‘Buddies’ did not spend Axton’s every off period at Rhys’ apartment fucking on the couch while Vaughn was in class. Axton sure hadn’t referred to Rhys as his ‘buddy’ this morning after their workout when Rhys had given Axton head in the shower. Axton had called the lanky young man every name under the sun, but none of them had been anything close to _buddy._ The word left an awful taste on Rhys tongue as he mulled it over.

And now _this?_ He had to listen to _this?_

Axton swallowed hard and coughed a little.

“Naw man, she’s not really my type dude. Not really diggin’ that.” Axton said shrugging nonchalantly.

August scrunched up his nose and made a disbelieving noise in his throat.

“Not your type?? Not _your_ type? She’s like five foot two, blonde, tan, with a knockout rack. That is literally everything you have _ever_ chased in a girl Axton. And…I mean not like I looked _that_ closely at her rack. Just like… observation.” August said looking to Sasha sheepishly.

Sasha sighed and punched him in the shoulder.

“You are such a pig.” She teased lightly.

Axton shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Eh. Not really feeling it is all.” Axton said, avoiding looking over at the young man standing beside him.

Rhys shoved his hands into his coat pockets and chewed his bottom lip angrily. Why didn’t Axton just say he was dating someone else? At least Rhys had _thought_ they were dating. All the lunches, and late nights spent binge watching television shows, Rhys had assumed those were dates. Apparently he was very, very wrong. Because he was just Axton’s _buddy._

August shrugged.

“Mannn you feelin’ alright? Cause that is certainly not the Axton I know.” August continued.

Axton snorted and folded his arms.

“Nah. Just layin’ off the girls for a while, trying to focus more on not failing classes. Chasing grades instead of tail, seeing how that works out. I mean coach did lay into me about my grades.” Axton chuckled.

August nodded.

“Picking grades over ass, never thought I’d see the day Ax.” August chuckled.

Rhys could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. He’d had just about enough of this.

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll meet you in the theater.” Rhys said coldly before shoving past Axton and heading off toward the restrooms.

August watched the young man go and quirked an eyebrow at Axton.

“So since when did you start hanging out with computer nerds? This is new, just being nice so he’ll get you the grades or what?” August questioned.

Axton frowned.

“Naw. It’s not like that.” Axton began with a sigh.

“Just sayin’ I mean it’s kinda weird. You know I won’t judge if you’re just makin’ sure the kid gets you good grades. Hell you know I’ve done the same thing. He’s kind of an awkward thing, like a skittish little deer. Those smart ones are always like that.” August sniggered.

Sasha frowned at August.

“Stop being mean August. He seemed nice, Axton please tell me you aren’t just keeping the kid around so he will help you pass. That’s totally fucked up.” Sasha said folding her arms.

Axton shook his head.

“No, that’s not…what I’m doing.” Axton stuttered.

The man behind the counter got Axton his popcorn and drink then Axton looked to August and Sasha.

“Well I better get going, good seeing you two.” Axton said quickly before hurrying off to the theater.

Axton felt a heavy feeling in his gut. He cursed himself and sighed. That was an utter mess…

Axton entered the theater and found Rhys already having claimed seats. The bigger man sat down awkwardly and set his drink in the cup holder, looking to Rhys cautiously.

“I got us a soda to share…” Axton said quietly as the previews started.

Rhys said nothing in response and Axton sighed. The kid was mad, and rightfully so.

Great, Axton thought to himself sadly.

The movie felt far too long as Rhys sat there avoiding eye contact with Axton. He could feel the other man drape his arm across the back of his seat as a futile attempt to get his attention. Rhys ignored it. Axton then resorted in brushing his fingers over Rhys’ knuckles, the touch light and slow. Rhys moved his hand.

When the lights went up and the theater started to clear, Rhys didn’t even remember most of the movie, he’d been too upset and his brain too full of negativity, swirling like some dark storm up in his temple. He was hurt, livid and confused. Rhys exited the theater with Axton on his heels. Rhys walked with his eyes on the ground trying his hardest to ignore the man beside him.

“Rhys…you ok?” Axton asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Rhys said nothing.

Axton scowled and tried to keep pace with Rhys’ hurried steps.

“C’mon don’t ignore me.” Axton said huffily.

Rhys stopped dead in his tracks and snapped his head toward Axton, a dark expression splashed across his brow.

“ _Buddy??_ You called me your _buddy??”_ Rhys snapped a little too loudly.

Axton shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned.

“What else was I supposed to say?” Axton defended.

Rhys stood there staring at Axton, a dumbfounded look curled over his features. Had he _really_ just said that?

“Oh I don’t know Axton there is a whole _list_ of things you could have called me that are better than fucking _buddy!_ Like oh hey, this is Rhys, my _date??_ This is Rhys, my _boyfriend??_ This is Rhys the guy I fuck pretty regularly, spend the night with, and call at all hours of the night when I can’t sleep??” Rhys snapped viciously.

Axton stood there with a grim look on his face and dropped his eyes.

“I wish it was that simple.” Axton said in a hushed tone.

“It IS that simple Axton. Literally, it really is.” Rhys snarled.

Axton shoved his eyebrows together and shook his head.

“Rhys I’m not…out of the closet. Nobody on my team knows, none of my friends know. If my coach found out I’m into…guys…he’d…he’d skin me alive. I could lose my spot on the team. He could yank my scholarship, he could make my life a living hell…coach isn’t exactly a reasonable man…” Axton whispered sadly.

Rhys balled his fists up and shook his head.

“So a secret, I get to be a secret?” Rhys snarled lowly.

Axton breathed out and closed his eyes for a second longer than the standard blink.

“Rhys…I don’t know what to say, everything rides on my image. It’s like walking on thin ice I mean I’m in the public eye all the time, I just don’t want my private life mixing with…all of that. I can’t afford to get kicked off the team. I can’t afford college without my athletic scholarships. C’mon Rhys please understand. I care so much about you but I can’t….I can’t have people knowing I’m bi.” Axton pleaded softly.

Rhys’ hard expression softened slightly, anger giving way to sadness in one slow moment. Rhys shook his head irritably and blinked rapidly as he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want to be a secret. He didn’t want to have to hide. He’d never hidden who he was, and he didn’t want to just be some dirty secret that had to be swept under the rug when other people were around.

“Rhys please, c’mon don’t cry…please don’t cry…” Axton pleaded taking a step toward the other man.

Rhys sniffled a little and wiped at his eyes irritably with the heel of his hand.

“I’m not crying.” Rhys barked angrily.

“Rhys…” Axton sighed reaching out to swipe a fat tear off Rhys’ cheek with his blunt thumb.

“I just don’t know how else to do this. I don’t want to end what we have…but I can’t have anybody knowing about…us…I’m sorry…” Axton whispered.

Rhys shoved Axton’s hands away and started walking again, the cold stinging his face as he headed down the sidewalk. Axton followed close behind, even if the kid wasn’t going to talk to him…he was at least going to make sure he got home safely. Rhys paused at the stairwell to his apartment and looked to Axton with puffy, red eyes.

“Vaughn told me you were trouble. I should have listened. I don’t want to be a secret Axton. I don’t deserve that.” Rhys said, his body shaking with anger and confusion.

“I know you don’t. But Rhys…please…I don’t want to lose you.” Axton pleaded softly, his eyes hurt and bleak.

Rhys didn’t say anything and simply turned his back on the other man.

“Rhys please…I still want to talk about this…don’t leave me hanging…” Axton begged.

Rhys started up the stairs and left Axton standing on the sidewalk.

“I’m done talking about this.” Rhys hissed as he unlocked the front door and slammed it behind him loudly.

 

 

The morning comes too soon and Rhys simply isn’t ready for it. He hears his alarm chiming, the shrill sound ringing through his tender ears and he reaches a slow hand out to silence it. The young man sighed out heavily. It was too damned early for a workout…

All the memories of the night previous suddenly flooded back to his sleepy brain and he squinted his eyes shut. Fuck the gym. Fuck Axton.

The young man rolled back over and buried himself in his comforters. He deserved a day to simply stay huddled in the safe confines of his bedroom. He didn’t want to dress himself, he didn’t want to have to sit through class. He was too hurt, too sad, and his body felt like a bag full of rocks. His gut twisted as he curled in on himself tightly and knotted his fists in the sheets.

He should have known better…

This was all so stupid.

He was so stupid.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He just needed sleep. More sleep always healed the troubles of life, and so he did. He closed his eyes and slipped back into a restless slumber.

When Rhys awakes for the second time he isn’t even sure what time it is. His body doesn’t really feel any more rested than it did when he first drifted off and that is annoying to say the least. Rhys groans and stretches slightly, his muscles feeling stiff and tight. His eyes slide open and the world outside his bedroom window is grey and bleak, perfectly reflecting the emotions stirring in his gut.

Rhys grunted angrily and rolled over.

The young man grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table and looked at the tiny screen with squinted eyes.

Five text messages and two missed calls.

All from Axton.

Rhys frowned and threw the phone across the bed angrily.

Rhys wanted nothing to do with the asshole. He was hurt, angry and frankly felt pretty fucking stupid with himself. How dare he think Axton would be different? Guys like him were all the same. They didn’t care about the feelings of those around them, it was all about their image. God forbid Axton simply bite the bullet and come out…

Rhys frowned.

He suddenly wondered if the other man really could lose his scholarship over something like that…would a coach really be that harsh? Rhys looked to the end of the bed, to the small device sitting so innocently there. The young man slowly reached for his phone and curled his fingers around it, holding it gingerly before pressing the unlock button and opening his text messages.

“I don’t blame you for skipping out on the Gym this morning. But please Rhys we need to talk…” The first one read.

“Rhys c’mon I feel awful. Let me make it up to you.” Said the second.

“I know you are probably reading these, and just not answering them.” The third stated.

“Rhys, skipping class? Really? I waited outside your classroom. Walked all the way over to engineering. Do you know how far that is from the practice field? It’s far, trust me. Rhys, I know I’m an asshole. Like the biggest asshole in the history of man, but I need to see you. Please.” The fourth read.

Rhys felt himself roll his eyes and a tiny smile tugged at his thin lips.

“Can I come over? I’ll bring coffee and lunch from that sandwich shop in the UC that you like.” The fifth message read.

Rhys sighed and gently tapped Axton’s name in his contacts. He pushed the phone to his ear and the call didn’t even get through the first ring before Axton was answering.

“Hey…” Axton whispered.

His voice sounded strained and ragged, like he hadn’t slept all night.

“Hey.” Rhys breathed back as he lay back down on his bed slowly.

“Unless you are bringing offerings of coffee and food you aren’t allowed to come make peace.” Rhys said suddenly and there was a relived laugh from Axton’s end.

“I’m already in line for coffee, just picked up lunch…glad you called or I would have been eating both these sandwiches by myself…” Axton breathed softly.

“Could you get me a caramel latte please?” Rhys said smiling slightly.

“Baby I’d get you the moon and the stars if it meant you’d forgive me.” Axton said softly.

Rhys snorted and laughed slightly.

“That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard come out of your dumb mouth Axton.” Rhys scoffed.

Axton laughed gently.

“Yeah…guess so huh…” Axton whispered.

“Vaughn will be gone for class all day. I’ll leave the door unlocked…” Rhys whispered.

“Ok.” Axton replied.

Rhys clicked the phone off and breathed out heavily.

Everything in him wanted to still be furious. Really he did. But what was the harm in just talking…just trying to smooth things over…

Rhys blinked slowly in the dim light of his room. All of this was so damned confusing…and he hated that he was in so deep.

Twenty minutes later there is a knock on the door and Rhys hauls himself out of bed slowly. He shuffles across the apartment, his oversized sweater falling nearly to his knees, covering the fact that he has nothing on underneath.

Rhys opened the door and was met by that all too familiar, pine green gaze. Axton stood in the doorway holding a bag full of food and two coffee cups. He looked tired, dark circles clinging to his eyes and an utterly pitiful expression smeared across his face. It was a weird look on the normally cocky man.

Rhys let him in without a word and sat down on the large couch with a sigh.

Axton closed the door and set the food out on the coffee table before he then gently eased himself onto the couch warily. Rhys reached out and opened up his box of food, his stomach giving a groan as the scent hit his nostrils hard. Rhys hummed with thanks and smiled softly.

“I want to be pissed at you…but you know food is the way to my heart. That’s not playing fair.” Rhys sighed taking a slow bite of his sandwich.

Axton took his own meal into his lap and smiled slightly at Rhys.

“Rhys…” Axton started but Rhys held up a pointed finger.

“Not yet, I need a full belly and coffee first. I literally just woke up.” Rhys said halting Axton’s explanation firmly.

Axton closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

“Must be nice to get to sleep all day.” Axton joked.

“I’m skipping all my classes today, figured I would make it worthwhile.” Rhys said chewing thoughtfully.

The two men sat in silence as they ate, the hum of the T.V being the only sound between them. The food is good in Rhys’ stomach and the coffee is even better. The warm liquid brings him to life, waking his dulled senses and rousing his stubborn brain.

Rhys sighed and set his empty box back on the table then flicked his gaze to Axton. Axton stared at him wordlessly and frowned slightly.

“Rhys…I’m really sorry about last night.” Axton started, the words coming out painful and strained.

Rhys nodded and shrugged.

“I just…Axton I’m not sure how I feel it all. I don’t want to be your dirty secret. I mean how do I know you won’t just start doing ridiculous things like sleeping with girls to keep up your false act, or shit like that? I mean hearing August talk it just…that hurt Axton.” Rhys said in a deadpan tone.

Axton looked to Rhys with a weak, apologetic expression and shook his head.

“No, Rhys, I wouldn’t. I would never do that. I don’t want that with anybody else but you…” Axton whispered.

“Right.” Rhys said blankly, clearly not sold on Axton’s words.

Axton looked to Rhys in defeat.

“As far as I’m concerned even if I can’t openly say I am with you…I’m still with you…and I don’t believe in cheating. Sleeping with someone else would feel like cheating. I don’t want some random girl. I want you Rhys.” Axton tried.

Rhys looked to him and cocked an eyebrow.

“But we can’t openly be a couple.” Rhys said shortly.

Axton shook his head.

“I don’t want it to be like that but…coach wouldn’t understand Rhys…I just know it. I can’t risk that…” Axton sighed.

Rhys made a small grunting noise in his throat.

“Of course you can’t.” Rhys muttered.

“Rhys please…I’m really trying here.” Axton pleaded.

Rhys folded his arms over his chest and eyed Axton warily.

“So we can only be together when nobody is looking, right? The star quarterback with a little boy toy on the side that he keeps locked away. Sounds awesome.” Rhys growled.

Axton ran a slow hand through his hair and breathed out.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t do exactly what we have been doing…we can still go places together, hang out like normal…” Axton whispered.

“Oh right as buddies. Of course.” Rhys snarled.

“Rhys c’mon please. Jeez…” Axton begged.

Rhys looked away stubbornly.

“I feel like I at least deserve the title of ‘best friend’ since that is as close as I am going to get to ‘lover’.” Rhys sighed.

“I can do that. If it would make you feel better…” Axton shrugged.

“Really gay best friends. The kind that slap each other’s ass’ in public.” Rhys said with a snort.

Axton laughed slightly and rolled his eyes.

“I just want us to be alright Rhys…I want you to be alright. I should never have to ask this of you…but I can’t really do it any other way…” Axton whispered.

“I know.” Rhys said shortly.

Rhys let go of a long breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I can be ok with this I suppose…” Rhys whispered as he slowly got up off of the couch and stretched slightly.

“And it always has to be like this?” Rhys questioned.

Rhys gathered the trash from lunch and sauntered to the kitchen, Axton’s eyes watching his slender hips rock as the young man walked. Rhys bent to throw the garbage away and his long sweater rode up just enough to let his lily white ass peek out. Axton choked and cocked an eyebrow at the young man.

Rhys turned slightly and tilted his head at the dumb expression painted over the other man’s face.

“Hello I asked you a question?” Rhys snarled, his hands finding his hips.

Axton looked to Rhys with big eyes, mouth opening and then closing once more.

“Shit you did?” Axton coughed.

“Yeah I did.” Rhys snipped.

“Oh well…I didn’t hear…” Axton said his eyes flicking down to Rhys’ thin thighs sheepishly.

Rhys watched the other man’s stupid expression in annoyance.

“What?” Rhys said in an un-amused tone.

Axton looked to Rhys’ face suddenly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh I…uh…nuthin’ …just y’know…you’re kinda missin’ something darlin’.” Axton muttered slowly.

Rhys looked around in confusion and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Huh?” Rhys questioned.

“You’re friggin’ underwear babe…I just…uh got distracted.” Axton admitted peevishly.

Rhys looked down at the hem of his sweater and blushed slightly. He’d completely forgotten he hadn’t bothered putting on boxers last night when he’d crawled into bed. Rhys slid his left striped sock across the floor shyly and looked up to the other man across the room in embarrassment.

“Oh…oops…” Rhys squeaked.

Axton breathed out slowly.

“Would you c’mere darlin’?” Axton said softly.

Rhys complied hesitantly and plopped himself down on the couch, looking to Axton with wary eyes.

With that Axton was shifting, hands moving as he gently pulled Rhys down onto the couch, settling himself between Rhys’ open legs.

Rhys frowned up at the bigger man as Axton hovered over him.

“Is this your attempt at trying to convince me we should have makeup sex?” Rhys growled.

Axton shook his head slowly.

“Naw, it’s an extension of my apology. That alright with you?” Axton sighed.

Rhys chewed his lip for a moment and nodded unsurely.

“Yeah…I guess.” Rhys finally replied.

Axton slowly ducked his head and buried his mouth in the crook of Rhys’ throat, kissing softly, the wet sensation of his lips on Rhys’ sensitive skin getting a weak gasp out of the young man.

“Just let me make you feel good baby…” Axton whispered into the shell of Rhys’ ear.

Rhys nodded slightly, slender arms gently coming to hang over Axton’s big shoulders. The material of his prosthetic was cold against Axton’s skin and the bigger man hissed slightly. Axton’s attention slowly moved from the heat of Rhys’ neck down the young man’s spindly form. Big hands pushed Rhys’ faded, yellow sweater up his hips, bundling it at the beginning of his slender chest. Axton’s eyes drawled fondly over the familiar form of Rhys’ lithe torso, the young man’s nipples growing hard with being exposed to the chill of the room and his chest rising unevenly as he drew in a shaky breath.

Axton leaned down to press the warmth of his mouth against Rhys’ left hipbone, the touch gentle, allowing slow curls of sensation to bloom out over Rhys’ skin. The young man hissed slightly as Axton sucked the pale flesh, teeth coming to pinch it between them just enough to get a little sound of surprise from Rhys’ thin lips. Axton’s eyes flicked upward, meeting with pretty cyan and chocolate.

Axton gently leaned upward, gaze dancing to Rhys’ perfectly manicured groin. He was clean shaven and soft, his pretty little sack pulled tight to his body with the cold, and his half hard cock laid over the meet of his thigh. Axton hummed and gently allowed his fingers to curl around Rhys’ still slightly soft cock, stroking the velvet flesh fondly.

Rhys made a winded sound, breath whistling through his teeth as he involuntarily arched into his lover’s touch. Axton stroked upward painfully slowly, the ring of his fingers coaxing Rhys to full mast with ease. Rhys made a pained expression at just how easily Axton could arouse him, the other man knowing just how to push his buttons to make him come alive.

Axton blew a hot expel of breath down over Rhys’ shaft and the young man quivered slightly, fingers curling in the couch cushions as he leaned up on his elbows. The bigger man tenderly pressed a warm kiss to the tip of Rhys’ swollen head and the lanky young man bucked slightly and let go of a pitifully gorgeous sound. Axton smiled against the swell of Rhys’ tip.

“You’ve got such a pretty little cock baby.” Axton whispered as the sharp of his tongue teased across Rhys’ slit.

Rhys’ hardness flexed at the touch, a fat bead of precome weeping from his prick. Axton lapped the clear fluid up eagerly, flattening his tongue against Rhys’ head. Rhys whimpered and pressed his chin into his collar, eyes squeezed shut as he sunk into the feeling of Axton teasing him with his talented tongue. Whatever anger that had been welled up in Rhys’ gut dissipated as Axton pleasured him, and Rhys wanted to be upset that he was no longer mad…but he just couldn’t find it in him.

Axton’s stubble brushed across the inside of Rhys’ thigh as the man dipped his chin, lips coming open to clasp around the thick of Rhys’ dome. Rhys flopped backward onto the couch with a hard thud, allowing his thin legs to rest over Axton’s shoulders. Axton hummed around Rhys’ cock, the vibrations causing Rhys to squirm beneath the treatment and hiss through clenched teeth.

Axton’s mouth is wet, and warm around him and Rhys’ vision sparkles as he closes his eyes tight. Axton drops his mouth down Rhys’ shaft, taking the much more average sized male nearly to the base in one swift bob of his head.

Rhys throws his head back and let’s go of an obscene moan that comes forth with much more force than Rhys had really expected. Axton smiles as he lets Rhys pop from the confines of his mouth, opting to tease down his partner’s underside with his smart tongue. The lithe, wet anatomy runs circles up Rhys’ pulsating erection, the hard flesh throbbing every so often when Axton addressed a particularly sensitive spot. The bigger man abandoned Rhys’ cock for a moment, laying warm kisses up the insides of Rhys’ thighs, dragging his tongue along the doughy flesh as his thick fist came to wrap around Rhys’ neglected shaft. Rhys winced as Axton stroked up him, fingers sliding easily with the coating of saliva left behind.

“ _Ah-ha-A-Axton!_ ” Rhys moaned out pathetically, the other man’s name burning his throat.

He should be mad. He wanted to be mad. He wanted so badly to be spiteful. But he was lost in the throes of utter ecstasy as Axton pampered him with his mouth. The teasing was slow, Axton nipping and biting at the pale skin of his inner thighs diligently.

The other man’s mouth came to nip gently at Rhys’ tight sack, taking the left into his lips and sucking it against his tongue. The sensation had Rhys’ hips coming off the old couch, Axton pressing the young man down softly with a stern hand to his pelvis.

Axton’s lips suctioned tight around his partner’s hardness and his tongue laved against the underside of Rhys’ mushroomed head, the flesh thick and red with blood, dripping with wetness. Rhys gnashed his teeth together and his hands hesitantly came to bury in Axton’s hair. Axton looked up at the soft touch of Rhys’ fingers on his head and groaned out slightly. The motion of Axton’s lips becomes fluid, fingers gripping the thick of Rhys’ base to stroke upward while his mouth descended and the two met in the middle skillfully.

Rhys breathed out into the cold air of the room, his chest heaving and his thighs tensing without his control. The thick pool of heat in his groin spread out through his lower body like molten metal. Everything was warm, warm and heavy. He felt so _heavy._

Axton’s hair was soft under his fingers, and his mouth was so tight, so slick, the sensations of the other man’s tongue and fingers all far too much to hold out any longer.

“A-Axton I’m gu-gunna cum!” Rhys warned through panting breaths.

Axton nodded in understanding and quickened his pace steadily. Rhys arched upward, toes curling in his striped knee socks and mouth falling open in a weak oval. His cries echoed through the home as his cock swelled on Axton’s tongue, stiffening for a moment then expelling hard into his partner’s awaiting mouth.

The first cumshot painted across the back of Axton’s throat, the older man swallowing what his partner had to give willingly. Rhys tasted sharp on his tongue as semen settled over his taste buds, but it was good in the same sense that it was fantastically _dirty._ Rhys twitched and cried out, little tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Axton continued to suck his far too sensitive cock. Rhys whimpered and squirmed the sensations becoming too much and finally, finally Axton let up.

The sandy haired man ran his tongue over Rhys’ deep crimson head, lapping up the last remnants of Rhys’ hard finish.

Axton wiped at the corner of his mouth and smiled fondly up at his spent partner.

The bigger man gently scooped Rhys up into his strong arms, the other man too boneless and tired to argue the movement. Axton laid Rhys down into his unmade bed and Rhys hummed out appreciatively. Axton undressed himself slowly, stripping down to his plaid boxers and slid into bed next to the amber haired young man. Axton tucked the comforters around Rhys’ sleepy form, and then curled his arms tightly around him, the touch apologetic and warm.

Axton kissed Rhys’ hair and the young man’s eyes slid open slightly.

It wasn’t ideal, and it wasn’t exactly what Rhys expected…but he wanted Axton…he knew that much. No matter what it took.


	6. Cat Out of the Bag

Cat out of the Bag

Rhys stood in the massive bleachers, his neck wrapped tight in a Dahl University green and gold scarf, and a bright smile painted across his thin face as he looked down on the field. The crowd was humming with whoops and hollers, the sounds rising louder as the timeout ended and the players returned to the field. Rhys chewed his lip, his eyes trained to the field diligently, watching as the quarterback called out the play.

“C’mon Ax…you got this…” Rhys whispered to himself as the ball was snapped.

Axton reared back, searching for an open man, spotted a receiver downfield and launched the ball in his direction. The receiver caught it with ease, earning a first down and the crowd erupted into a deafening roar. Rhys threw his arms up in excitement, nearly knocking Vaughn’s hot coco right out of his hands and the shorter, russet haired man shot him a dirty look.

“Hey! Watch it you damned giraffe.” Vaughn chuckled shaking his head.

Rhys looked to Vaughn sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders up.

“Sorry…I just, I mean did you see that play!” Rhys said excitedly.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re man candy did good, I saw.” Vaughn teased.

Rhys blushed slightly and smiled lopsidedly.

“Man these seats are killer! How the heck did you pull first deck Rhys?! These are usually all snatched up!” The young woman standing next to Rhys piped up excitedly.

Vaughn shot Yvette a ‘duh’ sort of look and sniggered.

“That’s what happens when you start banging the quarterback.” Vaughn teased grinning wryly at Rhys.

Rhys huffed out and shook his head.

“Vaughn! Jeez!” Rhys complained shyly.

“Ewwww gross Rhys.” Yvette sniggered covering her mouth slightly.

The three of them had been long time friends, since childhood when they were just little things that spent their days playing in mud and chasing frogs. Yvette had gone off to Hyperion University, Dahl’s long time rivals and she was only able to visit from time to time. It had been months since the three had been able to get together and Rhys was so glad to see her.

Yvette huddled closer to Rhys, hanging on the lanky man’s arm affectionately.

“I’m so offended you didn’t even tell me you had a boyfriend Rhys! What the heck is that all about?” Yvette complained looking to Rhys with big puppy dog eyes.

“We aren’t exactly boyfriends, just…y’know…friends with benefits?” Rhys groaned looking to Yvette.

Yvette sighed.

“Really? Since when do friends with benefits snag you and your two friends some of the best tickets to one of the biggest games of the season? Sure Rhys. Sure.” Yvette chuckled.

“It’s cause I’m cute.” Rhys grinned leaning into Yvette playfully.

“And really, you had to embarrass us by wearing Hyperion colors Yvette?” Rhys smiled looking to the young woman who was dressed in Hyperion gold and white.

“Well, I had to support my team too! I mean as cute as your little boyfriend is, I still am cheering for Hyperion.” Yvette said in a matter-o-fact fashion.

“Yeah, yeah. Traitor.” Rhys teased smiling.

Rhys’ eyes flicked back to the game just as the crowd exploded in wild cheers after a touchdown was made. Rhys clapped his hands together and looked down to Yvette excitedly.

“Well, I mean your little team can try, but well it isn’t lookin’ so hot.” Rhys chuckled.

Yvette rolled her eyes and clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

The final score ended with thirty-eight to thirty-one in Dahl’s favor. The stadium slowly began to clear as the attendants filed out through the exits. Rhys accompanied Yvette and Vaughn down to the first level the three of them chattering about the game and what they were doing afterward.

“I’ll meet y’all at the car, I’m gunna go see if I can catch Axton really quick before he gets to the locker room. See if he still wants to go bar hopping with us.” Rhys said turning to break off from his two friends.

“He better come with us! I haven’t gotten to harass him with a million questions yet!” Yvette called after Rhys loudly.

Rhys shook his head and rolled his eyes as he weaved through the people heading the opposite direction. Rhys had been back to the locker rooms a couple of times before while meeting Axton there after practices and such, he figured he remembered the way fairly well. The amber haired young man made it to the hallway leading to the locker rooms just as the team did. Rhys stood off to the side scanning the crowd of men in football uniforms, trying to pick out the one he was looking for. Finally Rhys heard that all too familiar boom of laughter from down the hall and he peeked around the corner excitedly.

Axton was talking and joking with a crowd of teammates around him, loud and brash as ever.

Rhys causally stepped around the corner and threw the quarterback a little wave.

“RHYS MY MAIN MAN!!!” Axton yelled loudly, throwing his hands up, nearly clocking his teammate with his helmet.

“Hey Ax, you got a second?” Rhys questioned as the quarterback jogged over to him and grinned wryly.

“Hey August tell coach I’ll be there in a sec.” Axton called over his shoulder and August nodded in understanding.

“Don’t take too long, you know how he gets with waiting around.” August called back with a chuckle.

Axton snorted and clapped Rhys on the back, steering the young man down a small hallway and rounding the corner, away from the dissipating crowds.

Axton slicked back his sweaty hair with his free hand and gave Rhys a devious little grin once they were out of earshot and out of range from prying eyes.

“Well hello there darlin’ you my little groupie or what?” Axton sneered playfully as he invaded Rhys’ personal space, backing the lanky man up against the wall dauntingly.

“Your number one biggest fan.” Rhys cooed tauntingly.

“Oh and aren’t you just a pretty thing too, I’m honored.” Axton teased leaning in toward his young partner.

Axton was covered in dirt, grass, sweat and only god knew what else. Rhys could smell the heavy must clinging to the big man’s uniform and all Rhys could do was hopelessly swoon over just how masculine it all was. Rhys pressed his hands to the pads of Axton’s chest and sucked in a slow, wanton breath, inhaling the other man’s thick scent.

Axton pressed himself flush to Rhys, tucking his knee between Rhys’ legs firmly and Rhys let loose of a small gasp. He could feel the moisture on Axton’s uniform, the feel of sticky perspiration, some blood, maybe mud in some places.

“Jeez Ax you’re disgusting.” Rhys chuckled as Axton nosed into the crook of the young man’s neck.

“Mmm that isn’t the first time you’ve said that to me.” Axton snarled as he dragged his teeth along the side of Rhys’ throat.

Rhys hung his lanky arms around the quarterback’s shoulders lazily and gaze Axton an amused little glare.

“Gross.” Rhys chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. You like it darlin’.” Axton argued as his hips caged Rhys to the wall behind them and Axton’s eager lips found the young man’s.

“But seriously good game, you looked good out there.” Rhys whispered against Axton’s mouth.

“Thanks sweet cheeks. I only did so good because you’re here. My little lucky charm.” Axton breathed back, gathering Rhys’ lips for another passionate kiss.

Rhys’ long fingers parted through Axton’s hair gracefully. It wasn’t like the other man to be so handsy in such a public place, still in his pads and at such a high risk of getting caught, but the big man seemed not to care and Rhys wasn’t complaining.

“I do what I can big guy.” Rhys cooed back gently nipping Axton’s bottom lip.

Axton’s hands traveled the length of Rhys’ sides, settling on his slender hips comfortably, big thumbs squeezing into the boney area.

“Oh baby can I just undress you right here, right now? Because god damn you are killin’ me.” Axton husked.

Rhys batted his long lashed at his partner temptingly.

“Is that so Mr. Star Quarterback? You want a piece of this tight little ass?” Rhys whispered in Axton’s ear hotly.

Axton made a low groan in the back of his throat.

“Now that, isn’t playing fair.” Axton grunted slyly.

Rhys chuckled.

“You _know_ I’m not good at playing fair.” Rhys countered moving lithely against his bigger partner.

“So are you coming out with us tonight? My friend Yvette really wants to meet you.” Rhys said smiling as he pulled back from Axton’s lips for a moment.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world baby. You, me, drinks…the possibility of sloppy, drunken sex…you know I’m down for that.” Axton growled lowly.

“Sloppy, drunken sex…I think I can make that happen.” Rhys chuckled.

Axton grinned back and cupped Rhys’ chin gently, the young man’s shoulders grinding into the tile behind him as mouths molded together in perfect fashion. Axton was warm and rough against him, their kisses needy and hard.

August quickly headed out the locker room doors. Axton had said it would only be a second…yet he still hadn’t joined the rest of the team for coach’s signature victory speech. August knew coach would flip his lid if Axton was late…again. The guy was easily sidetracked. August knew this better than anybody. He’d roomed with the brute of a man for the last two years.

The blonde haired man headed around the corner, walking the direction he’d last seen Axton go and shook his head. Always friggin babysitting the guy. Yeah Axton may have been his best friend, but it didn’t make him any less of a headache.

August could hear Axton’s all too familiar voice just around the bend and the receiver sighed out in annoyance.

The receiver steered around into the small hallway with his hands crossed over his thin chest.

“Ax c’mon you said it would only be a sec-“ August started, but abruptly stopped dead as soon as his eyes fell upon the scene before him.

It was all such a tangle of bodies, arms entwined, lips locked together, the two men lost in each other’s embraces. August immediately recognized the lanky young man Axton had shoved into the wall. That was the awkward kid Axton had been with at the movies.

Well Axton certainly hadn’t been lying…apparently he really wasn’t just using the young man to get good grades.

August stopped dead and just stared, confused and really not sure what all he was looking at.

“Axton?” August grunted in a surprised and confused sort of fashion.

Axton stepped backward from his young partner in clumsy panic, eyes wide and pupils blown. The amber haired man looked to Axton then to August then down to the floor in embarrassment. Axton rubbed the back of his head and refused to meet August’s eyes.

“I-…uh…I’ll meet you at the car Rhys…” Axton stuttered.

Rhys nodded slowly.

“Y-Yeah. I’ll…I’ll just see you at the car.” Rhys mumbled as he hurried past August without so much as offering him a passing glance and scurried off down the hallway.

Axton stood there for a moment, finally looking to August in shame.

“C-Coach will be pissed if we’re late man.” August said simply.

The speech was nothing new, same old thing they had heard many times before. Axton completely avoided his long time friend throughout showering and dressing in fresh clothes. The sandy haired man hauled his rut sack up over his right shoulder and hefted his athletic bag onto his left. The big man hurried through the locker room, clearly trying to get away as quick as possible.

August grabbed his bags and jogged off after his roommate in haste.

“Hey Ax! Hey c’mon wait a sec.” August called after the other man.

Axton completely ignored the blonde as he tried to keep pace with him and didn’t say a word. August looked back to the locker room doors, the two of them alone in the hallway as they weaved through the stadium innards.

The two of them walked in silence for a while, their footsteps echoing through the hall providing the only sound between them.

“So uh, bro are we going to talk about…y’know what happened back there?” August questioned slowly.

“No.” Axton snarled.

August furrowed his eyebrows together hard.

“Kinda feel like we need to man.” August pressed gently.

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it.” Axton repeated as he shifted the weight of his athletic bag.

“Ax. C’mon. It’s me. We’ve been friends for years bro. You know you can talk to me about anything.” August sighed.

Axton paused, closing his eyes momentarily and letting loose of a slow breath.

“Please don’t tell anybody.” Axton whispered.

August folded his arms and nodded, offering Axton a small smile.

“C’mon Axton seriously? You think I’m gunna go tellin’ everybody? You know I wouldn’t do that.” August replied gently.

Axton sighed.

“It’s just…I can’t have people knowing. You know coach would have a cow, and I can’t risk that. So please let’s just…keep it between us.” Axton grumbled.

“You have my word man.” August said putting his hand on Axton’s broad shoulder.

“So you really weren’t just keeping the kid around for grades huh?” August teased with a wry smile.

The sandy haired man next to him snorted and laughed slightly.

“Oh shuddup August.” Axton chuckled.

“I knew you were lying when you said you were focusing on getting good grades instead of chasing ass.” August sniggered.

Axton laughed along with his friend and shook his head.

“Yeah well…you know me too well.” Axton shrugged.

“So…he’s your…boyfriend?” August questioned slowly.

“Technically I guess. Just keeping things on the down low for the obvious reasons.” Axton sighed.

“And he’s ok with that?” August replied.

The quarterback shook his head sadly.

“Not exactly…but he’s sticking around for whatever reason I can’t wrap my head around it. I like the kid a lot, and he doesn’t deserve to be kept in the dark…but he understood for the most part. He’s…pretty damn amazing.” Axton admitted softly.

August made an understanding noise in his throat.

“Seems like a nice kid. Never woulda taken you for going after the nerdy type.” August teased.

“He puts up a computer nerd front, but the second you get that pretty thing behind closed doors, he’s not so shy and awkward anymore I can tell ya that.” Axton chortled.

“Ew bro.” August teased.

“Thanks man…for being cool with this.” Axton said suddenly.

“No problem.” The blonde haired man replied with a bright smile.

 


End file.
